Wanderlust
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: It was her wandering off that got her into this mess in the first place. If she had never wandered off, she would never be on this journey to reclaim a mountain from a fire breathing dragon or falling in love with a dark-haired dwarf...
1. Prologue- A Name for the Ages

**So new year, new story :D I bet a lot of you are thinking, "Geez Owly? Another one? Can't you focus on one story at a time?" No, I actually can't XD Sometimes working on just one story for awhile drives me insane and has me thinking of a million different story ideas a minute. And honestly I have been _dying, DYING _I tell you, to write a The Hobbit fan fiction. I have seen all of the Lord of the Rings movies and all of The Hobbit movies (Kili though ;)) so I am pretty familiar with everything. And since this is a Hobbit story it is going to follow the movie a lot and maybe the book I haven't decided yet.  
**

**And as you can probably tell, this is going to be a Kili/OC story and I can honestly not wait to write further :) It's gonna be fun :D So enjoy this story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D **

**Also Happy New Year :D We are officially in the year of 2014, please all of you be safe but also enjoy yourselves :) **

**Love you and enjoy my new story :D**

Thranduil knew that he should have never trusted his fool of a younger brother. Leave it Glorfindel to fall in love with a simple human woman, a woman from Lake town no doubt, and than have her give birth to a daughter not long after. Thranduil was furious when one of his guards came to his chambers to tell him that a healer had come to visit him and his brother's child was with her.

"That is not possible," Thranduil had said, "Glorfindel had no children when-" His voice trailed off as he remembered the dreamy look on Glorfindel's face as he spoke to Thranduil about a beautiful human woman with raven colored hair and eyes the color of storm clouds. The Elven King vaguely remembered that woman's name was Tavari, not that it mattered to him.

Thranduil had quickened his pace slightly, leaving his guards behind him, a million thoughts running through his mind until he reached the throne room where the healer was waiting. And sure enough with a swaddle of clothe in her arms. The healer told him the story, of how the woman Tavari indeed lived in Lake Town had given birth to his brother's child. However, Tavari had been sick throughout her pregnancy that the healer said it was a miracle that she never lost the baby and because of her sickness Tavari did not survived the birth while her daughter lived.

The baby was never to have existed. She was supposed to have _died_ right along her human mother. Thranduil sat on top of his throne now, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he thought. His throne room was empty except for the Healer that still held the babe in her arms, wrapped in thicker cloth to protect her naked skin from the bitter cold that now clung to the air. Thranduil knew that he should have the babe abandoned on the outskirts of his borders and have a pack of Orcs find it. She would not be accepted by other elves with having human blood flowing through her veins.

His blue eyes glanced back at the bundle of cloth in the Healer's arms. The babe had his blood flowing through his veins just as much as his son Legolas did and it was the last piece he had of his brother, whose death was still fresh in his mind.

Thranduil took a deep breath and sat back in his throne, "Bring the babe to me."

"Are you sure, my lord?" The Healer whispered, watching him with wide eyes. She had not been with the child for very long but she already felt protective over her.

"Of course, I am sure," He snapped a little, "If I wasn't sure, I would not have asked. Now bring the child to me, my patience with you is already wearing thin."

The healer did as he asked, climbing the steps to his throne and placing the child into his waiting arms. Thranduil was startled for a moment at how _warm_ the bundle of cloth felt in his arms, it was almost as though the child was running a fever though it showed to signs of distress or being uncomfortable. He pulled the cloth away to show the child's face. He was somewhat surprised to see that she looked more of an elf than a human with her pointed ears, deep blue eyes and perfect creamy skin.

The baby girl looked up at Thranduil giggling and 'oohing' before raising her chubby arm and placing her hand on his cheek. He was startled a little at the movement; he could not remember how long it had been since he had held a child in his arms.

"What is her name?" Thranduil asked out of curiosity without looking away from the child's eyes that were so much like his brother's. There was so much of Glorfindel

"She does not have one," The healer answered, "The villagers of Lake Town informed me the mother died shortly after the birth and did not tell anyone a name for child."

"I will name her than," Thranduil smiled a little as he stared at his brother's child in his arms, "Something that is fitting. Glorfindel would make her to have a powerful name, something that people will remember for the many years to come."

He paused only for a moment before speaking again.

"Her name will be Terawyn," He decided, giving the child a small smile. The Healer smiled back up at her king and the baby a wide smile.

"A fitting name indeed, my lord."

**It took me so freaking long to find a name for my OC but when I saw the name Terawyn I immediately fell in love. I just love the ring to it :3 Anyway, like I said I have never written a The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings story so if some of the characters may be a little out of character at times but I promise it won't be all of the time :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought and I promise you won't have to wait forever for me to update again :D**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;) It will help me write faster and the next chapter come faster :D**

**Also please tell me if you liked this in third person, I'm curious and I may continue this story in third person if you guys like it or I may change it to first person. Leave your opinion in a review :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	2. Chapter One- Bull's Eye

**I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait very long for there to be an update :D Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and reviewed this story, y'all are so sweet :3**

**CHSShortie- Aww thank you so much :D And thank you for reviewing :3**

**ZellaStormz- Thank you so much :D I'm glad that you like the story so far :3**

**TheMaddieArchives- Aww thank you so mu****ch :D You're so sweet :D Thank for you leaving a review :))**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

I stood in the middle of the courtyard that was just outside a door that led back into my Uncle Thranduil's kingdom. There were multiple elven guards standing at their post but I had a feeling they were there to keep an eye on me. I couldn't help but grind my teeth together a little as I lifted my bow back to my shoulder. The rational part of me knew that my uncle was just looking out for me but it was starting to become ridiculous. I was more than capable of protecting myself, Thranduil and Legolas, had made sure of that as soon as I was able to hold a sword.

"You are my brother's daughter," Thranduil had pointed out for the millionth time, "The only thing I want is for you to be safe."

_Which means never to leave the Mirkwood,_ I thought irritable to myself as I left another arrow loose, _To explore what lies beyond our borders like I have dreamed since I was young. _

I missed the target. Again.

Cursing in Elvish that would have even made my human mother blush, I grabbed another arrow and pulled back on the string. The arrow was so close that it was practically touching my lips.

"You are much too tense," A familiar voice said from behind me, almost startling me and letting the arrow go too soon, "Take a deep breath, relax your muscles and than let the arrow loose. That is the only way you will make the arrow go where you want."

I did as I was told, breathing in deeply and slowly exhaling through my mouth. My muscles automatically relaxed, the last bit of tension leaving my body.

I let the arrow slip through my fingers towards the target for it to hit the center circle of the target. I spun around to see the smiling face of my cousin Legolas.

"Did you see that?" I said joyfully, "I finally hit the target!"

"Yes you did," The other elf chuckled, "Now you only have to do it as many times until you hit the center circle every time."

I rolled my blue eyes, "Please Legolas, only you would be able to do that."

"And you could as well, as long as you practiced."

"You know that I do not care for the bow as much as you," I answered, "I prefer having a nice blade in my hand for battle."

"As long as you know what end to stab your enemies with," Legolas gave me a teasing smile while I gave him an annoyed look. He had always enjoyed teasing me ever since I was young and had become more of a brother to me than a cousin. Thranduil as well, I rarely thought of the Elven King as my uncle but as my father even though we looked nothing alike.

Where Thranduil and Legolas had long blond hair and pale blue eyes, my hair was just as long but it was dark brown and my eyes were a deeper blue. According to Thranduil and the other elves in Mirkwood, I look just like my father Glorfindel.

"The pointy end, of course," I gave Legolas a small smile before lightly poking him in the side with the tip of one of my arrows.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something when one of the guards approached us, looking between the two of us. I bit the inside of my cheek when I met his eyes, there was some guarded emotion in the guard's eyes but I knew better than to point it out. Over a hundred years have passed since I was born and I am still trying to break my habit of speaking out of turn. I just despised the way some of the elves looked at me, like I was something disgusting they had stepped in.

_It's because you are half human,_ A soft voice whispered in my mind.

**They have had over a hundred years to get used to the fact that my father, Glorfindel, had a child with a human woman, **I snapped back,** It is old news, you would think they would moved on from it.**

I gave the guard a small smile as he stopped in front of Legolas and I. He looked like any other elf in Mirkwood with his long auburn hair and blue eyes and wearing a forest green tunic, thin brown leather padding, brown leggings and leather boots. The guard had his quiver of arrows and bow strapped to his back and his sword was on its hilt at his hip.

"Amrod," Legolas greeted the guard with a nod of his head, "What can we do for you?"

"Thranduil would like the both of you to join him in the throne room," Amrod replied before leading us away from the courtyard and back into the palace. I was silent as we walked through the kingdom. I was only hundred and twelve years old, still a child in the eyes of any other elf, and I was still not used to the beauty that my uncle's kingdom held. The outside looked like any kingdom hidden by groups of trees while the inside looked like a hidden underground forest.

There were multiple lanterns casting a warm glow over the bridges and pillars that had Elvish markings carved into the stone. I smiled softly at the sound of the water flowing from the stream below one of the bridges that would eventually lead outside, past our borders in the direction of Lake Town. My mind wandered off, thinking of what it would be like to walk among the race of Men on the docks of a town that floated on top of a lake.

"Terawyn," I looked up at the sound of my name to see Legolas standing on the other side of the bridge, "Rid yourself of your daydreams and keep up."

I simply nodded my head, quickening my pace until I had caught up to the others. We only had a walk for a short time until we walked up the steps to Thranduil's throne.

Thranduil smiled once Legolas and I appeared before him, he wore his traditional silver robe with vine designs flowing throughout the fabric and his crown of branches of red leaves.

"Ah there you are," He smiled at the both of us, "We have a visitor that has been waiting patiently for you to arrive."

I gave Thranduil a confused look. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me, my dear," A rumbling chuckle from behind me.

I turned around to see an older man wearing a flowing grey cloak and pointed hat, with a flowing grey beard and hair that was almost as long. He had bushy eyebrows and piercing blue eyes that searched my own as he leaned some of his weight on the staff that he held in his hands.

I couldn't help but grin as I looked at the old wizard; it had seemed like a lifetime since I had set eyes on Gandalf the Grey.

**So can anyone guess as to why Gandalf is in Mirkwood? Leave your guesses in a review ;)****Hopefully you don't mind that I changed the story to first person, I usually write most of my stories in first person and I feel like it is something that I am good at it. **

**I will update as soon as I can :D Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) Leaving a review will not only make the story better but it will make me write faster and update sooner ;)**

**Love,**

**Owly**

**PS. I promise that the next chapter will be longer :D**


	3. Chapter Two- A Request

**Yayy thank you so much for the reviews. It made me so happy to see that people are enjoying this story so far which made me super excited to write the next chapter :D I made sure to make this chapter nice and long, which I promise will happen more often :D**

**VoldieShorts- Aww thank you :D Thank for you reviewing :D**

**TheMaddieArchives- Thank you :D Yeah I am more comfortable with writing in first person. I have tried to write stories in third person before and it just never works out. Gandalf is there for a very different reason which will be revealed in this chapter :D Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Anna- Aww thank you, you are so sweet :D I am so happy that you like the story as far :D**

**XxXSmiles101XxX- Thank you and you are quite right ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

**Michelle1294- Aww thank you :D I am glad that you like the relationship between Thranduil, Legolas and Terawyn, it is truly a father/daughter and brother/sister relationship and even ****though Terawyn is half human, they don't care. Thranduil and Legolas love her the same. And Gandlaf may be ;) You'll have to read the chapter to find out :)**

**The reasoning for Gandalf being in Mirkwood is revealed in this chapter and I am pretty sure that you are all going to be shocked at the end. So read on to see what happens and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

"To what do we own such a visit from Gandalf the Grey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the wizard as a smile pulled at the corners of my lips. The wizard smiled back at me, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling, adding more wrinkles to his face.

"Can I not visit old friends?" Gandalf walked in front of me, placing his hands on both of my shoulders. I stood at eye level with him now, the last time I had seen him was over fifty years ago and the top of my head barely came to his shoulders than.

"My, Terawyn, how you have grown."

"What?" I asked, giving him a cheeky smile, "Did you expect me to stay short forever? Thank heaven that I started to grow or I would have thought I was half dwarf."

My nose crinkled a little at the thought of a dwarf, a race of men, and a few women, covered in hair with long flowing beards, even their women were covered in hair and I was sure that someone had told me the women could grow beards as well. I crinkled my nose is disgust as the thought of being covered in so much _hair. _

The wizard chuckled, shaking his head but there was some emotion that flashed in his eyes but only for a moment and than it disappeared. I narrowed my eyes, tempted to question him about it but than thought better of it.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the grey wizard. "But you said you had something of importance to ask of my niece."

"All in due time, Thranduil," The wizard replied while Legolas and I casted him a curious look which he ignored. I could not remember a time that Gandalf wanted to speak to me specifically; he had always come to Mirkwood to catch up with Thranduil.

My uncle gave Gandalf an annoyed look, he must have been as curious as I was as to what the wizard wanted from me but Thranduil did not press the issue. He stood up from his throne and joined us at the base, wrapping his arm protective around me.

"I can see that you have not lost your habit of speaking so vaguely, Gandalf," Thranduil said, offering the wizard a tight smile while he pulled me a little closer. I was tempted to snap at him that Gandalf was no danger to us and even if he was, I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

Instinctively, I let my hand brush against my hip and felt a slight panic when I did not feel my sword in its hilt. I cursed at myself in Elvish, remembering that I had placed it in the weapons room in our hurry to join Thranduil in the throne room. Legolas glanced at me in curiosity but I did no utter a word. If I told him that I had forgotten my sword even if I had no use of it at the moment, he would never let me live it down.

"You must always be prepared and expect an enemy to attack when you are not expecting it even in the comfort of home," He would have scolded at me. I rolled my eyes at the very thought of it.

"Forgive me Thranduil," Gandalf said, "I do not mean to upset you. It is just been a very long journey."

Thranduil gave Gandalf another smile but this one was more relaxed, "Come than, and let us join everyone in the dining hall. You must be hungry, Gandalf and exhausted from your trip."

The wizard smile at my uncle, "Indeed I am."

"Good because there is a feast waiting for us in the dining hall. There is plenty of food and wine to go around for everyone."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing when I noticed that Gandalf walked a little faster when he heard about the wine. The dining hall was fairly full, elf maids playing soft music from flutes and harps sat in the corners of the room. I was silent while everyone else eat and drank, my curiosity was burning to come out and I was dying to question Gandalf of what he wanted from him. Glancing at Thranduil and Gandalf who were both drinking merrily and eating the salad on their plates, I knew neither of them were going to leave their seats anytime soon.

"I am going to go to my room," I said quietly to Legolas who looked at me my mild concern.

"Are you alright, Tera?" He asked and I smiled at the nickname that he was only allowed to call me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am just not hungry anymore."

And with that, I got up from my seat and left the dining room into the hallway. I nodded towards one of the elven guards that stood at his post by the dining room doors before heading in the direction of my room. The hallway was bathed in soft golden light from the lanterns on either side of me, casting strange shadows from the carvings in the walls.

I had been walking in silence for a few moments that I jumped in surprise when I heard someone else's footsteps echo behind me. They sounded close, it was than that I regretted leaving my sword in the weapons room.

I spun around, preparing my body for a fight by lifting my arm and balling my hand into a fist, ready to attack whoever had been following me. I stopped short, seeing that it was only Gandalf, standing in front of me with his wooden staff in his hand.

"I was hoping that I would run into you after dinner," He chuckled.

"Does this have to do with why you are truly here, Gandalf?" I asked immediately, not bothering with join in with his small talk.

"You have always been the type to get straight to the point of things."

I shrugged. "Blame my curiosity. You have always been one to say things and leave people wanting to know more."

"Force of habit, my dear," The wizard smiled, "Have you seen outside of the Mirkwood yet?"

I looked at him, confused by his sudden question. "No," I answered, "Thranduil is as protective of me as he has always been."

"I am sure he would still be that way even if Glorfindel was still alive," Gandalf mused before asking, "What would you say if I told you that I know of a way for you to see the world?"

"I would say that you have had too many glasses of wine to drink," I said, smirking.

"I am more capable of handling a few cups of wine, my dear Terawyn."

"If not for your staff, you would have fallen over by now," I pointed out, laughing at how the wizard swayed back and forth not to mention the bittersweet smell of wine that was on his breath. Elves wine had always been stronger than any wine, ale or mead made by any dwarf or man, it was delicious as well as strong but had little effect on elves since we were so used to drinking it.

"Hush, child," Gandalf said, "The reason for my sudden coming to visit is to request for your assistance is something of great importance."

"What ever are you talking about?"

"I am looking for people to join me in a quest and I have been hoping that you would be one of those people."

My eyes widened in shock and a squeak escaped from my mouth. "Me?"

Gandalf gave me a small smile. "Yes you, Terawyn."

"May I ask why?"

"Are you not trained in combat with a bow and arrow along with a sword?" He asked while I nodded. He shrugged in a response. "Than I do not see why you should not come."

"May I ask when this quest is going to lead us?" I asked.

"The Shire," Gandalf answered while I raised an eyebrow and he added, "There is going to be meeting with the hobbit that lives there. I need your help in recruiting him for another journey."

"Why do I feel as though there is something that you are not telling me about all of this?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at the wizard.

Gandalf shifted from foot to foot under my hard stare, "You will learn all you need to know when we arrive at the Shire. I promise you that I will share all of the information with you than."

I pursed my lips in thought for a few moments before nodding my head, "Alright, I would be glad to join you, Gandalf the Grey."

He smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

"Now it's time for the real task at hand," I murmured, biting my bottom lip, glancing in the direction of Thranduil's throne room.

"And what would that be, my dear?"

"Telling my uncle."

* * *

"Uncle?" I called out, walking into the throne room and seeing him sitting in his throne. It was almost as if Gandalf had never come to visit and everything was normal, except that it wasn't.

"What is it, Terawyn?" Uncle spoke in a lightly irritated voice but he still looked at me with fondness in his pale blue eyes. It gave me a little hope that he would not be too angry with me when I told him of what I was planning on doing.

"Gandalf told me his reasoning for coming to Mirkwood," I told him, my chest tightening a little as I spoke, stepping closer to his throne. Nerves were starting to claim my body, my hands were shaking uncontrollably but my voice was steady as I spoke so my uncle did not notice. I balled my hands into fists, it calmed the shaking but only by a little.

"He did?"

He leaned forward in his throne, his eyes lightening with intrigue.

I nodded my head.

"Well, what is it?" He snapped a little, the impatience leaking into his voice. I had forgotten how my uncle hated not knowing things, especially when it concerned the ones in his family.

"Gandalf wants me to join him-" I stopped, my throat tightening as the words tried to escape my lips but it turned into a cough.

_Can I really do this? Can I really leave the place that I have known as my only home to go on a journey with a wizard?_

"Join him for what," Thranduil looked at me with such intensity that it was hard for me to look him in the eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment, wandering to what I imagined what Middle Earth looked like outside of Mirkwood's borders. I pictured it being just as beautiful as the place I had called home for my hundred and twelve years of life, rivers with clear water, mountains with their peaks hidden by clouds, fields of wild grass and flowers that swayed from the occasionally breeze.

I smiled, thinking of letting my fingers graze the grass or sticking my bare feet in the ice-cold water as I had dreamed of doing since I was a child.

_You will never get to do that if you don't leave with Gandalf, _A voice whispered in my ear, _Thranduil would never let you leave the Mirkwood borders. _

_ **He is only trying to protect me, **_I argued, **_He only wants me to be safe._**

_Only for you to feel like an animal in a cage. _

I bit my bottom lip. I knew that my uncle would never let me see the outside of the borders. I was thankful for him being so protective but I had hoped, always hoped, that I had been proving myself to be a valuable warrior and guard, like Legolas. And even if I proved myself a million times over, deep down I knew that Thranduil would never let me wander too far away. And in that moment, my mind was made up.

"Gandalf has invited me to go on a journey with him," I said quickly, looking into Thranduil's eyes and trying not to flinch from the intensity that I saw in them. They were like two pale blue orbs staring right into my soul.

Uncle raised an eyebrow at me although his expression was calm I was sure that underneath he was seething with anger.

"A journey to where," He asked coolly.

"A place called the Shire, where there is a hobbit who goes by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf wants me to help him recruit Mr. Baggins for the true journey."

Thranduil's hand tightened on the armrest of his throne as he glared at me, 'And may I ask what this "true journey" is?"

"I do not know. That was the only thing that Gandalf would not share with me. He said that he will tell me more once we arrive to the Shire."

"And you think I am going to grant you permission to go on this foolish journey?" He snapped.

"I am not asking for your permission," I snapped back a little and instantly regretted it. I had never snapped at my uncle before but my patience was wearing thin just as much as his was.

"You know nothing of the outside world, Terawyn," Thranduil spat, "You are still a child. You do not know that the world outside our borders."

"Than this journey will let me experience the world for what it truly is," I said, "Would you rather I know what Middle Earth has to offer or to walk into it blind and unknowing and have me die because of it?"

"I would rather you be safe and under my protection," He murmured softly as he looked at me with exhausted eyes.

"I have my decision, Uncle," I said in a firm tone, "And there is nothing that you can do to change it."

I did not give time for him to response, storming out of the throne room and sealing my fate.

**So what do you think? I told you this chapter was going to be longer :D I really liked writing this chapter, it was fun writing Terwyn with Gandalf and her argument with Thranduil. Do not worry, she still loves her uncle, it's just that she wants to see Middle Earth while Thranduil wants her to stay in Mirkwood.**

**There is also a reason to why Gandalf did not tell Terawyn about the dwarves being a part of the journey but that will be explained if not in the next chapter than the chapter after that :D I promise that I will update soon :D **

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;) Leaving a review will not only make the story better, but it will make me write and update faster ;) **

**Love,**

**Owly **


	4. Chapter Three- The Hobbit Hole

**Hello all you wonderful readers and reviewers :D I am here with the next chapter of _Wanderlust_. This chapter is actually pretty long and I am very proud of it :) Thank you to everyone who was reviewed you are all so amazing and it makes my day to see a new review for this story :D**

**Michelle1294- Aww thank you :D I love the fatherly side of Thranduil, it is a lot of fun for me to write especially the relationship that he has with Terawyn :D Thank you for reviewing :D**

**TheMaddieArchives- Aww thank you :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :DD Thank you for reviewing :D**

**ZabuzasGirl- You reviewed twice so you are freaking amazing :D Thank you so much for your reviews :D**

**Anyway on with the chapter and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

_I can't believe that I just did that, _I thought as I hurried through the hallways and across multiple bridges, only feeling more comfortable the more distance I put between myself and the throne room. I was sure that Thranduil was spreading the word throughout his guards to look and keep me from leaving Mirkwood. I figured that they would go to my bedroom first so I went in the opposite direction towards the weapons room and the stables.

I had stopped quickly at the weapons room, relieved when I saw that I was alone and that my sword along with my bow was where I had left them. I put the sword in its scabbard at my hip while I strung my bow over my bow, making it easier to carry. Moving back to the entrance of the weapons room, I glanced around the corner.

All of the hallways were still empty except for an occasionally shadow of a guard cast from the light of the lanterns but there was no one coming this way. I slipped out from the doorway and made my way to the stables. I was hoping that the stables would be empty but there was an elf feeding some of the horses in the back, and he did not bother turning around when I entered.

I went to the first stable that I saw, the gray horse that was inside let out a loud nicker and stomped its hoof against the wood of the door.

"Shh," I tried to sooth it by stroking the horse's side, calming him only a little as I put on a light leather saddle and bridle.

"So it is true."

I stiffened at the sound of his voice. I had been so sure that my uncle was going to send some of his guard to stop me but instead the person that he knew I would have the most difficulty in refusing.

"Please Legolas," I looking at my cousin with wide eyes, "Let me explain."

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking from me to the saddled horse and than back again. "What is there to explain? You have a saddled horse along with your sword and bow, seeing you this way explains itself quite clearly."

"No it does not," I snapped.

"That is because you are being foolish. If you go on this journey you will only get yourself killed."

"I know how to fight," I growled, "I am more than capable of protecting myself from whatever is out there."

"Yes but not well enough."

"I think I can manage," I whispered before adding with a soft smile, "Besides I did have a wonderful teacher."

Legolas finally cracked a smile and the tension evaporated between us. "That you did."

"Than please, Legolas, let me go, if you do not I will just find another way out of Mirkwood to meet Gandalf."

He smiled softly at me as he studied my face, it was the same face that I had known since I was born. It had not changed in the years I had been alive, and just looking at his face calmed the nerves that had nestled themselves in my stomach. What was I going to do without him? Legolas had always been that reassuring face since the day I was born, telling me that I was strong enough, fast enough and able to do whatever I put my mind to.

He was more my brother than my cousin and I was sure that he felt the same for him. It must have been his only reasoning for him not wanting me to go on this journey.

"Thranduil will not be pleased to find out that you are gone."

"Than tell him you never saw me," I said as we walked closer to the gate leading in the forest, "Tell him that I had already left once you reached the gates."

I climbed on to the horse, sliding my right leg over the saddle and shifting until I was comfortable. Giving the horse a small nudge with my heels, the horse started to walk towards the gate.

"Terawyn," Legolas called after me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him standing at the very edge of the gates, the expression was solemn but his eyes were dark.

"Promise me that we will see each other again."

I opened my mouth to object, there was no way that I could promise Legolas such a thing, with not knowing what things were lurking on this journey. The thought of never seeing him again broke my heart but I forced a smile, I prayed that it seemed natural and not pained as I uttered the words that at that moment had thought was a lie.

"I promise."

* * *

"Ah Terawyn, there are you," The wizard said cheerfully as I rode into view. He was wearing the same gray robe and cloak riddled with mud

"Hello Mithrandir," I couldn't hold back my grin as I pulled the reins of my horse to stop.

"You look troubled, child."

"Thranduil was not happy nor was Legolas but this is my decision is my own."

"You are very brave for an elf so young," He mused quietly before climbing onto his own horse and leading the way out of the Mirkwood with my horse and I following closely behind.

Middle Earth was just as amazing as I thought it was going to be, despite my butt starting to become uncomfortable from riding for so long. I gave Cirdan a little kick, urging him forward until Gandalf and I were riding side by side. We shared a small smile before I turned back to gaze at our surroundings, a flowing river on our left while mountains were on our right.

I stared at the mountains in wonder of how tall they were with snow while their peaks were hidden by a cover of clouds, only birds would be able to know truly how tall the mountains were.

"And may I ask what you are going to do if this hobbit refuses to be part of this journey?" I asked suddenly, the thought had been nagging at the back of my mind for some time.

Gandalf stayed silent thought I saw the corners of his lips curl down in a frown as he stared ahead and not meeting my eyes.

"I am not sure yet but it is going to be hard for him to refuse. Mr. Bilbo Baggins' mother was Belladonna Took, her whole family is known for going on wild adventures, most of which were my doing," He smirked as he spoke. I was sure he was remembering some of those adventures that he must have partaken in. I silent wondered if they were tales that he would be willing to share with me. I had a feeling our trip was going to be long and very boring.

"I am quite sure that the Tookish side of Bilbo will emerge. They have never been able to refuse the thought of an adventure."

I nodded my head, realizing that was something that Mr. Baggins and I had in common.

"Do tell me Terawyn, why did you agree to come on this journey with me for I am still quite curious," Gandalf asked after a few hours of silence. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, I had preoccupied my mind by staring at a butterfly that flew just above my head.

"I feel like you know my reasoning," I answered, my hands tightening on the reins.

"I would rather hear it from you."

I took a deep breath before forcing a small smile, I was sure that it would looked pained in Mithrandir's eyes. "I have always wanted to explore outside of the Woodland Realm. I grew up on the stories Thranduil told me of his adventures so many years ago of him fighting dragons and armies of Orcs and Goblins."

"After my father passed, Thranduil become very protective of me, the same of Legolas," I continued, "I am not as strong as another elf because of the human blood that flows through my veins through I have the physical appearance and immortality of an elf. I am not as graceful as Legolas nor do I think I will ever be, but I get tired far more easily than my kin and I have to sleep while they do not require it."

"I feel as thought Thranduil and Legolas have always seen me as someone to protect not someone who protect herself. I have proven my worth ten times over by training for countless hours but it has never seemed enough," My voice had grown softer as I spoke, "I want to have my own adventures and see the world for what it really is and I am not going to be able to do that if I stay in Mirkwood."

"I believe that my previous statement was true," Gandalf mused, looking at me with a soft

"And what was that?"

"That you are far braver than I had originally thought."

My blue eyes widened as my cheeks flamed with heat.

Middle Earth was just as amazing as I thought it was going to be, despite my butt starting to become uncomfortable from riding for so long. I gave Cirdan a little kick, urging him forward until Gandalf and I were riding side by side. We shared a small smile before I turned back to gaze at our surroundings.

"We are here," Gandalf grinned, as we entered the Shire. My eyes widened in shock, everything was so _green_ and full of life. At first I did not see the houses for they were built into the hills and the roofs were covered in grass along with being dotted with wild flowers.

Groups of hobbit children ran through the pathways, only for they to stop and look at Gandalf and I in wonder as we passed. I noticed an older hobbit woman with ringlets of golden hair watering flowers, she looked up just as we passed and almost dropped her watering can when I smiled at her.

It did not take long to reach Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole though it as the farthest from any neighboring hobbits. I was prepared to walk up and knock on the green door when Gandalf tapped my shoulder and pointed in the direction of a bench.

And there he was.

I grinned at the hobbit, he was very interesting looking with his bright colored clothes and his pipe that reached his toes. His head and the top of his wide feet had tufts of curly brown hair. He blew out a smoke ring that circled around him before floating over our heads with the breeze.

He glanced in Gandalf and I's direction than before uttering a cheerful, "Good morning!"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf responded, his bushy eyebrows scrunching together as he looked at the little hobbit, "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you that is it a good morning whether I want it or not?"

I opened my mouth to cut in but the old wizard as still talking so I just closed my mouth again.

"Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be on?"

"I think he just meant you a simple good morning, Mithrandir," I said, "You do not always need to think into things so much."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the two of us, "All of them at once, I suppose. Now is there something that I can help you two with? "

Gandalf smiled at him, moving his staff so that it was in front of him and his head was held high so there was a clear view of his face, "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure," Bilbo asked, giving the wizard an annoyed look, "Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. They are nasty, disturbing and uncomfortable things and they make you late for dinner as well."

He got up from his bench, casting us an uncomfortable look before going to his mailbox and grabbing an assortment of letters. Bilbo let out another puff of his pipe as he sorted through the letters, glancing up to see that Gandalf and I were indeed still standing on the other side of the fence.

"Good morning," Bilbo said again and I was sure I was the only one that noticed how annoyed he was becoming. I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty at bothering an innocent hobbit

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door," Gandalf scoffed, sending him a somewhat irritated look, clearly annoyed that this was not going the way that he was planned.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, looking utterly lost. "I beg your pardon?"

"You've changed and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins," He chuckled.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Gandalf stood up a little straighter as he spoke, "Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means… well me."

I let out a small bark of laughter at Gandalf's introduction and Bilbo's reaction of how his brown eyes widened with realization as to whom he was talking to.

"Gandalf," He whispered in shock, "Not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. I had no idea you were still in business."  
"You used to make fireworks," I asked Mithrandir, smirking at the old wizard.

"Everyone must start from somewhere, my dear," He mumbled before turning back to Bilbo who looked at me with curiosity.

"And who might you be, milady?" He asked, "I am afraid that I have never met an elf before so your face is not familiar to me."

I smiled at how polite and proper Bilbo Baggins was, "My name is Terawyn, Mr. Baggins, and I am the niece of the Elven King Thranduil."

I bit back a bark of laughter once Bilbo's mouth dropped in shock. I was sure this was the first time that a half elf and wizard had ever come to his doorstep. He actually looked quite pale and almost as if he was going to faint.

"Are you alright, Mr. Baggins?" I asked.

He took another puff of his pipe, nodding his head quickly as the smoke escaped his lips. "I am fine, do not worry about me."

"Well," Gandalf said causing Bilbo to look up at him, "I'm pleased to find that you remember something about me, even if it is only my fireworks. Well it's decided."

"What is decided?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Do not worry Mr. Baggins, it will be very good for me and very amusing for me. Terawyn and I shall inform the others."

"Others?" Bilbo and I asked at the same time. What was Gandalf talking about? There were other people joining this second quest? He had never told me that and who exactly were this people? I glared at him, the old wizard had many questions that he was going to have to answer.

"Inform the who?" Bilbo asked again, "What? No, no! We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not ever. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!"

He raised his pipe to Gandalf and I before hurrying up the grass steps to his hobbit hole with emerald green door.

"Mr. Baggins," I called after him, "Please wait a moment!"

Bilbo glanced at me over his shoulder but keeping going until he was inside his house and slammed the door shut.

I glared at Gandalf. "I warned you that this would happen, did I not?"

"Hush, child," He whispered, pushing open the gate open and walking in Mr. Baggins' yard.

"What do you think you are doing?" I gasped as Gandalf as he climbed the same grassy steps Bilbo had just moments before to the front door. He raised his staff to the door and since his back was to me I could not see what he was doing until he was already hurrying away.

Scratched into green painted wood was some strange symbol that I did not recognize.

"What is _that?"_ I asked once Gandalf had rejoined my side.

"It will lead the others to the correct hobbit hole," He answered, "It is a beacon of sorts. We can not have the rest of our company getting lost now can we?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing at the stubborn wizard in Elvish.

"Come child," Gandalf said once he was back on the other side of the fence, "We have some company waiting for us in the East Farthing Woods."

I was tempted to open my mouth to object but instead I found myself hurrying after the wizard in his flowing grey robes and cloak, leaving the hobbit hole with its green door behind.

**TADA! I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun :D The next chapter is going to be even better because Terawyn may run into some dwarves ;) Can anyone guess what her reaction is going to be? Leave your guess in a review ;)**

**And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	5. Chapter Four- In The Company of Dwarves

**Hello everyone I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a friend visiting from my hometown so there wasn't ****much time that I had to write :( I promise that the next chapter will not take as long to post but school is quickly approaching :'( My classes start next Monday so updates probably won't be a frequent so please be patient but keeping reviewing :D I love when I see reviews :))**

**Michelle1294- Yay I'm glad to hear it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**FizzWizz2011- Aw thanks :D And thank you for reviewing :D**

**ZabuzasGirl- Thank you so much for the review :D**

**A Friend- Aww thank you and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

"You have much to explain, Mithrandir," I said once we had reached the East Farthing Woods, which was apparently where the wizard and I were going to meet another

member of our company. The sun had set long ago, the night covering the green of the Shire in a dark blanket along with a coldness that seeped through the fabric of my clothes, raising goose bumps on my skin. The light of the moon illuminated the woods so that we were able to see but not without casting strange shaped shadows over the hills. The only other light that I could see was the flicking of candles from the windows of the other hobbit holes.

It was easy to spot Bilbo Baggins' home since it was almost on the top of the hill and had the brightest light of them all.

"And what would that be?" The wizard asked as he took a seat on a log, his hand still firmly gripping his staff. He was still wearing his hat so that his face was hidden in shadows though I sometimes saw the glint in his eyes.

"You did not tell me that there were going to be others joining us on this second journey, Mithrandir," I accused, knowing that it wasn't exactly a question but still Gandalf nodded his head.

"This is true."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that if I told you the other members of this company that you would not want to join me."

"Why would you even think that?" I asked before taking a step closer to the wizard, "Please Gandalf, I did not come all of this way just to turn around and go back to the Mirkwood. You, of people, know that I stay true to my word. I said that I would help you on this quest and that is what I am going to do even if I die in the process."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Gandalf replied gruffly and wincing a little at the sound of someone dying, "Your uncle Thranduil would stick me with a sword if he found out I let his only niece die."

I laughed a little, "I would have no doubt that he would.

"You are still young in the eyes of an elf, Terawyn," Gandalf said, looking at me with certain softness in his eyes while I gave him an annoyed look.

"If I am so young, than why did you invite me on this journey?"

"Because I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

I grinned at that, looking back up at the moon, which was only higher in the sky and almost seemed brighter along with the light of the stars. "You are the only one."

We sat in silence for a moment when a group of bushes rustled from behind us, causing me to against jump out of my skin.

I jumped up to from the log, reaching to pull my sword from its scabbard at my hip when Mithrandir placed his wrinkled hand on top of my own. The light of the moon showed his face, his eyes crinkled in amusement as he smiled at me.

"That will not be necessary."

"What do you mean? That would be an enemy waiting to kill us," I said, "And you want me to put away our only weapon of keeping ourselves alive?"

"This person is not an enemy but a friend," He grunted, moving farther into the woods before calling out, "Master Balin, would you please reveal yourself to put my friend at ease?"

I heard a low grunt of, "As you wish, Gandalf", and more rustling as the newcomer pushed their way through the thick bushes. I narrowed my eyes, searching the dark for the newcomer, still seeing no one until the person came into view and than I realized that I had not been looking low enough to the ground. The first thing I noticed about the newcomer was very short, much shorter than me and he was wearing deep red clothing with a cloak of the same color that hung from his shoulders. He pulled his hood away to reveal his slightly pointed ears, thick hair and a long beard that curled at the ends, both of which were the color of fresh snow.

"A dwarf," I whispered in shock before giving Mithrandir a wide-eyed look. There were not many people who did not know of the hostility between the elves and dwarves. Why Gandalf thought it would be a good idea to put us together I would never know. The dwarf glanced at me, having heard my words and his eyebrow rose only slightly before

"I did not know you were adding another member to the company, Gandalf," He mused, looking at me from to the wizard.

"You gave me permission to find a fourteenth member and I did not see the harm in adding another," The wizard said sternly.

"Yes I am well aware of that, Gandalf, but I did not think he will react kindly to all of this."

"It is nice to meet you, Master Balin," I spoke up as I tried to ease the tension that I was sure that anyone could have sensed was between the wizard and white haired dwarf. I even gave the dwarf named Balin a little bow for extra measure, "I hope that you can excuse my previous statement. I was just taken by surprise."

Gandalf seemed pleased while Balin was a little surprised until he chuckled and bowed back.

"An elf with manners," Balin smiled, "I have not met one of those in a very long time. And apology accepted my dear, I am afraid I was the same way as well."

I grinned back at him.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I am afraid we are on a time schedule and I am the others will be waiting for us," Mithrandir said catching Balin and I's attention. He stood at the edge of the woods, on the path that led up the hill in the direction of Bilbo's home.

"Right," Balin walked down the trail ahead of Gandalf with a little bounce in his step while I walked until I reached Gandalf's side.

"You never mentioned that there were going to be dwarves on this quest, Mithrandir," I whispered softly, hoping that Balin was far enough ahead that he would not hear me. The white haired dwarf did not turn around at the sound of my words so I figured that I was safe.

"I didn't?" He asked, looking at me with wide blue eyes, trying to look like the innocent wizard that I knew he was not, "Oh silly me, it must have slipped my mind."

I glared at him as we continued to follow Balin up along the hill until we reached the familiar green door of Bilbo's home. I noticed that the mark Gandalf had drew earlier was still there and how it shone a little although I was sure it wasn't from the light of the moon.

Balin had already knocked on the door when we had reached him and two moments later, Bilbo Baggins opened it with a rather irritated look on his face. His brown eyes widened as he took in the dwarf standing in his doorway before glancing at Gandalf and I.

"Balin," The dwarf smiled at Bilbo before bowing, "At your service."

Still wide eyed, Bilbo nodded before responding, "Good evening."

"What is going on Gandalf? Why are there dwarves in my dining room and raiding my pantry?" Bilbo asked once Balin had disappeared inside, mutterings something about rain. A few moments later, I could hear laughter coming from deeper inside the house. I tried not keeping my nose from wrinkling at the thought of more dwarves. There was a loud crash from inside causing Bilbo to flinch before hurrying back inside and leaving the door wide open.

Gandalf and I made our way inside. We had to bend down to keep our heads from hitting the top of the ceiling. We both wiped our boots on the mat and hanging up our cloaks on the coat rack before following the sound of laughter to the dining room. I was surprised at how _warm_ the hobbit hole was. I cannot lie, I was expecting to see a dirty wet hole full of worms not a tube shaped hall that was like a tunnel. It had paneled halls and was full of light while the floors were all tiled or had carpet. There was furniture as well, all polished chairs and tables. I followed the hallway that seemed to go on forever, looking into room after room, finding nothing but bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars full of different wines and ales and twice as many pantries, which were now bare. I entered the dining room and than I knew why.

Balin stood at the dining room table filled with all of the food from the pantry with a taller dwarf standing next to him, the top of his head was bald and covered in tattoos before his long dark hair started to grow. This dwarf also had a beard and a mustache that was streaked with gray. He looked up, his eyes immediately narrowing as I entered the room.

"What in Durin's name is an _elf_ during here Gandalf?" He sneered, glaring at me.

My jaw clenched and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping at him before mustering out, "I am actually half human."

"This half elf, Dwalin, is named Terawyn," The wizard said entering behind me, "She and I have known each other for a very long time and I believe that she would be a good addition to the company."

I raised an eyebrow at him, noticing that he did not mention the fact that I was the niece of Thranduil but if Dwalin reacted so harshly just because I was half elf than I figured I did not want to see how they would react to how I was the niece of the Elven King. Dwalin scoffed before turning back to Balin, who was inspecting a wheel of blue cheese.

"What is this?" He asked Balin who shrugged.

"I do not know, it seems as though to be some type of cheese," The white haired dwarf murmured.

"Do not be ridiculous brother," Dwalin said, taking the cheese from Balin's hand and throwing it onto the table with the other food, "It is riddled with mold."

Just than, Bilbo came into the dining room, his once neat curly brown hair was now a mess and his cheeks were red.

"The thing is," He started to say, completely out of breath as he looked at the two dwarves, "I don't know either of you not even in the slightest. And I do not mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I am sorry."

Balin grinned, joining Bilbo's side and clapping his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "Apology accepted."

Bilbo's eyes widened as he looked at Balin who was already turning away and directing Dwalin towards the cellars, telling him to fill a tankard full of ale.

There was another ring at the door and I heard Bilbo moan softly next to me and I grinned at him.

"Would you like me to answer it this time?" I asked. I was not able to keep the small smirk from my face. It was amusing at how irritated Bilbo was getting at having so many guests. The hobbit waved his hand muttering a quiet, "Go ahead," while he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. I hurried away from the dining room to the door, opening it to reveal yet two more dwarves but they were different.

Both of them were much younger than Dwalin and Balin although they were much taller. The shorter one had dirty blond hair with a mustache and a beard that was the same color with a few braids in his hair, even his mustache was braided. The other dwarf looked a little younger, with only stubble as a beard, long dark brown hair with no braids and brown eyes. My heart quickened a little when our eyes meet and I was not exactly sure why.

"Fili," The blonde smirked.

"And Kili," The dark haired dwarf answered after him before they both spoke together, "At your service."

"And at yours," I murmured, smiling how their names rhymed. If it was my guess, I would say that they were brothers.

"What is your name, milady?" The dark haired dwarf asked, something sparking in his dark eyes as he looked at me. I opened my mouth to reply when Bilbo walked into the front of the house. Kili glanced over at him and called out.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," He grinned at the hobbit. I barked out a laugh at the way he mispronounced Bilbo's last name and he grinned cheekily at me.

"Nope, you can't come in, you have come to the wrong house," Bilbo exclaimed rushing forward before trying to slam the door in their faces. Kili stopped it from closing with his foot and pushed the door open again. He looked between the two of us with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, shock written in his handsome features, "Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," Fili asked, glancing at his brother and than at Bilbo.

"Cancelled?" Bilbo asked, "No, nothing's been cancelled."

Kili grinned, pushing his way inside the house with Fili right behind him. Bilbo hurried after them and I closed the door.

"Careful with these," Fili told Bilbo as he placed his bag of weapons in Bilbo's arms, "I just had these sharpened."

Bilbo grunted once he felt the full weight of the weapons and almost crumpled onto the ground but I was glad when he was able to maintain his balance.

"The dining room is just down the hallway there," I pointed the way and the dark haired dwarf smiled at me.

"Thank you," Kili trailed off as he looked at me, "I am sorry milady. I do not think we ever got your name."

"My name is Terawyn," I smiled. He was very polite and quite handsome for a dwarf.

_Did you just think a dwarf was handsome? You haven't even been out of Mirkwood for a day and you already going crazy. _

**Oh leave me alone.**

"That's a pretty name," He murmured, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning a little red as he seemed to realize what he had just said. He turned to Bilbo as he looked around the hobbit hole.

"It's nice, this place," He said, "Did you do it yourself?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Kili wiped the mud from the bottom of his boots while Bilbo looked at him in annoyance.

"No, it's been in my family for years. That's my mother's glory box," He said to the dark haired dwarf, "Can you please not do that?"

"Fili, Kili, come on and give us a hand," Dwalin called from the dining room and both of the dwarves hurried to join them. Everything that happened after that turned into a blur. I helped the dwarves, with mild grumblings from Dwalin, bring more chairs into the dining room since apparently even more dwarves were going to be joining us. I carried a keg or two of ale, which the dwarves seemed very happy about. They were both empty in what seemed like two seconds.

The dining room table was full of food and it turned out to be a good thing because the doorbell rang again. Bilbo had walked out, grumbling something about dwarves and unwanted guests under his breath. A few moments later, eight more dwarves came into the dining room with a very irritated looking Bilbo following behind them.

The dwarves moved back and forth from the pantry to the dining room, removing whatever food they had left behind, along with plates, bottles of wine and cups. I eventually found myself sitting in the dining room with the brothers, Fili and Kili sitting on either side of me.

Gandalf sat on the other end of the table murmuring off the names of the dwarves as they passed by him, "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori… We seem to be one dwarf sort."

"He is late, is all," Dwalin answered before he took a bite of the fish that was in front of him, "He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

I was tempted to ask of what dwarf they were speaking of but thought better of it. It was amusing to watch the dwarves stuff their faces with food and ale until

"Excuse miss?" I looked up from my cup of wine to see a dwarf with dark hair that was braided, he had a dark mustache and a strange fur hat on top of his head. I recalled Gandalf calling him Bofur when he had been counting out of the dwarves.

"Yes?" I answered. All of the other dwarves had fallen silent and were staring at me. I shifted a little, uncomfortable under their stares.

"We were all just wondering- well you see-" He mumbled a little.

"Oh come on Bofur," Dwalin exclaimed, "If you are not going to ask her than I will."

"Ask me what?"

"We want to know why Gandalf would ask a half elven girl to join us on this quest. What do you have that would benefit us?"

I narrowed my eyes but only slightly. I saw Gandalf look at me a little uneasily and I had a feeling that I should not reveal too much about myself, "I have live for a very long time."

"So have I," Dwalin shot back.

That was when my temper snapped a little, "I have lived with the Mirkwood Elves since I was born. They have trained me in their ways of fighting with a sword and a bow, I am more than capable of protecting myself and any one of you from an enemy."

"Prove it," Dwalin said, crossing his arms over his chest. I took a deep breath, reaching down to my boot and pulling the dagger that I kept hidden there. With a simple flick of my wrist, threw the dagger into the air. There was only a flicker of silver and a soft _thunk!_

The fattest dwarf that I had ever seen sat frozen in his seat, his eyes wide, the sausage that had been so close to his lips now having been nailed to the wall behind him by my dagger.

"Have I proven myself now, dwarf?" I growled. There was a moment of silence and I was already regretting my actions and thinking I had gone too far when everyone burst into laughter.

"Aye," Dwalin said and I thought I saw a small smile before the rest of the dwarves burst out into laughter.

"That was amazing," Kili laughed and I blushed at little at his words of praise.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

Bilbo came into the dining room and his jaw practically dropped at the slight of the mess. Without a word, he hurried back out of the room and into the hallway. I slipped out of my chair and into the hallway after him. I heard another chair's legs scraped against the floor and I was sure that it was Mithrandir who was behind me.

"Master Baggins," I said, entering the hallway to see the hobbit pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair, "What is the matter?"

"What's the matter," Bilbo gasped before exclaiming, "I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them," Gandalf murmured, taking another puff of his pipe.

"I don't want to get used to them," Bilbo yelled, glancing at the dining room and lowering his voice but only a little, "The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell what they've done in the bathroom."

I laughed and immediately bit my lip when Bilbo glared at me.

"They've all but destroyed the plumbing," He continued, "I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Gandalf looked like he was going to reply when a dwarf joined us in the hallway. He was the most childish looking one except he had more of a beard than Kili, with small braids in it as well as his hair. I slightly remembered Gandalf calling him Ori or was it Nori? I was quite certain that it was Ori.

"Excuse me," Ori said glancing between the three of us, "I am sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

Fili followed after him and said, "Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

The blonde dwarf quickly tossed the plate to Kili who caught it when ease before throwing it into the kitchen. I did not hear any of the plates shatter so I figured that was yet another dwarf in the kitchen to catch them. Poor Bilbo looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Excuse me," He said, "That's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" The hobbit turned to the other dwarves who were still in the dining room, they had begun banging the bottoms of the utensils on the table, "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them."

"Oh you hear that lads?" Bofur asked with a teasing smile of his face, "He says we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili sang out, catching another plate after plate and throwing it into the kitchen. I had to duck to keep one of the plates from hitting me in the head.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Fili sang right after his brother before tossing him yet another plate.

_ "Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_ Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_ Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_ Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_ Splash the wine on every door_

_ Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_ Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_ When you've finished, if any are whole_

_ Send them down the hall to roll_

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

All the dwarves laughed merrily at all of the clean plates while Bilbo looked at them in shock. The dwarves clanged their cups of ale together just as there was a loud, solid knock on the door.

"He's here," Gandalf murmured and I felt unease settle in my stomach.

Everyone moved from the dining room to the front of the house. Bilbo moved to the door, glancing nervously at the rest of us before opening the door to reveal, the one and only, Thorin Oakenshield.

**So this is a really long chapter xD I honestly didn't mean for it to be this long but it just ended up being this way and I kind of like it. I am majorly following the movie but I am putting my own twists on it to make it my own. I promise Terawyn will talk to Kili more in the next chapter :D But I liked the little time that they got together in this chapter :3 Tell me what you thought of it in a review :D I promise the next chapter won't take me as long as long to update and I will see all of you soon :D**

**And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, it will defiantly make the next chapter come faster and you'll get to see if Thorin allows Terawyn to join the company ;)**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	6. Chapter Five- Fainting Hobbits

**Hello everyone :D I am finally back with a new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews :) They all made me smile, keep them coming :DD This is another long chapter but I hope that you still enjoy it :DD**

**ZabuzasGirl- I'm glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing :D**

**FizzWizz2011- Thanks :D And thank you for reviewing :D**

**ZellaStormz- Thank you so much and thank you for reviewing :)))**

**VampWolf92- Aww I'm glad that you like it and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Enjoy the chapter :DDD**

I knew my basic history of the great Thorin Oakenshield, most of which Legolas or Thranduil had told me over the years. He was the son of Thrain son of Thror, the last King Under the Mountain. They lived in the one greatest kingdoms that Middle Earth had ever seen, known for its beauty, it's chambers filled with golden or even emerald light.

The dwarves of Erebor gained their wealth from the earth, finding precious gems and stones that were hidden deep within the mountain. That is where they found it, the heart of the mountain though more know it by its true name, the Arkenstone. King Thror had taken the stone as a sign of his rule, naming the stone the King's Jewel and demanding that other kingdoms pay homage to him, even my uncle.

But good things cannot always last.

With his wealth and endless amounts of gold, King Thror grew sick with greed. And the sickness was not the only thing that the gold called out too. People still say that it sounded like a hurricane, rocking the trees on the mountain back and forth, snapping branches or others in half. The air become dry and hot, making it hard for people to breath.

The beast's name was Smaug, a fire drake that had come from the north, desiring the one thing that dragons want most.

Gold.

The great city of Dale, which sat at the base on the mountain before Erebor was not an obstacle for Smaug nor were the human men that tried to protect it. Erebor was very much the same, Smaug broke down the gates of the dwarf city, burning and killing as he went.

Erebor was lost that day for everyone knows that a dragon guards his treasure until the day that he dies.

Thranduil had arrived when the dwarves of Erebor were running for their lives from their mountain. Thorin and the other dwarves called for the elves' help but Thranduil would not risk the lives of our people against the wrath of a dragon nor has he ever offered add to the dwarves since than. And thus the relationship between dwarves and elves has never been the same. Many people, men and dwarves alike were lost that day. Two great cities were reduced to nothing but crumpled rocks becoming nothing more than a ghost of something that was once so beautiful.

I glanced uneasily at Thorin Oakenshield as he stepped further into the hobbit hole from my place at the back of the group. I had made myself rather comfortable leaning against the doorway of the dining room. I was somewhat relieved that he had not noticed my presence yet but it was only a matter of time.

The first thing I noticed about Thorin Oakenshield was that his eyes were a bright blue, he had a dark beard that matched the color of his long wavy hair which was also streaked with gray. He wore a faded gray cloak, which he unclasped, tossing it in Bilbo's face, revealing a thick fur coat and the hilt of his sword that hung at his hip.

I smirked, hearing Bilbo grumble something about too many dwarves already being in his house.

"Gandalf," Thorin greeted the wizard with a nod of his head before looking around the hobbit hole, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark," Bilbo bleached, dropping Thorin's cloak to the floor, "There is no mark on that door! It was painted over a week ago."

The hobbit pushed past the dwarves and trying to look at the front of the door to see this "mark" for himself.

"There is a mark on your door, Mr. Baggins," I said from my place by the dining room, "I witnessed Gandalf put it there myself."

It was only after I had spoken that I realized that I shouldn't have. The sound of my voice captured Thorin's attention, making him turn to look at me. My heart just about stopped when our eyes met, there was no mistaking the anger and hatred that was in his blue eyes.

"What is an elf doing here, Gandalf," Thorin growled, every other dwarf in the room, even Bilbo, shifted uncomfortably. At least they were not the one who was under the dwarf's piercing glare.

"That elf, Thorin," Gandalf glared, "Also happens to be half human. She was born of a human mother and an elven father."

"An elf is still an elf, Gandalf," The dwarf snapped, "Half human or not, she has elven blood in her veins and she has no right to be in my company. She is the enemy."

"He invited me," I spoke up, daring to give the dwarf a glare of my own. I stepped away from the doorway until I was in front of Thorin, "Do not blame Mithrandir for my being here. He came to me believing that I would be a worthy addition to your company. And I am not the enemy, I only wish to help you on your quest. I will be more than willing to prove of my loyalty to you, Thorin Oakenshield, as well as everyone else in the company."

Thorin studied me for a moment. I could not tell if he believed me or not. He opened his mouth to say something else but Gandalf cut him off.

"You has already proven yourself to me, Terawyn," Gandalf said, his glare silencing Thorin and warning the rest of the dwarves who would dare speak up, "And that should be enough for the rest of you."

"Are you trained in battle?" Thorin asked me, there was a curious tint to his voice although his eyes held annoyance.

"With a sword and a bow," I responded. I thought I saw Kili beam when I spoke of the bow, I was somewhat grateful that they didn't know how horrible my aim was. Thorin nodded, clearly pleased with my answer though his eyes were still guarded as he turned to look at the hobbit. Bilbo widened his eyes and shifted from foot to foot under Thorin's gaze.

"So this is the Hobbit," He said, a light chuckle escaping his throat, "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword," Thorin clarified, clearly annoyed now, "What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well," Bilbo spoke, puffing out his chest a little, "I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevant."

The younger dark haired dwarf, Kili, along with his blonde haired brother Fili and I shared a confused look while Thorin smirked at the Halfling.

"I thought as much," He chuckled, shaking his head, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

All of the dwarves laughed at poor Bilbo's expense, who looked a little hurt as he watched the rest of the dwarves follow Thorin back into the dining room. I followed behind Gandalf, sitting down in one of the chairs with Fili and Kili on either side of me. They didn't seem to mind my presence; Fili even passed me a cup of ale with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking the cup from him.

"Your welcome, Lady Terawyn," The blond dwarf grinned at me.

"Please just call me Terawyn," I told him.

"Would you mind if we called you Tera instead," Kili inquired.

I was half tempted to tell them no. The only other person that ever called me Tera was Legolas and he was leagues away now, patrolling the Mirkwood or behind the safety of Thranduil's walls.

"I do not see why not," I finally spoke, shrugging and I have to say that I was quite pleased to see the brothers grin at each other.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with you?" I heard Dwalin whisper, casting an eye in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my ale, "If you believe that I am here to spy for the elves, I must assure you that you are greatly mistaken."

Dwalin and Thorin looked a little surprised at my outburst while the white haired dwarf I had met earlier, I remembered his name to be Balin, chuckled.

"You are quite brave, Lad- I mean Tera," Kili said from at my side.

"And why would that be?"

Fili smirked, "Not everyone gets to tell off our uncle and live to tell the tale."

I laughed before looking at the brothers in surprise, "What do you mean by uncle?"

"Our mother Dis is the sister of Thorin, making him our uncle," Fili answered, he took another sip of his ale as he swayed from side to side. I was surprised that he did not tip over onto the floor.

"So if you are Thorin's nephews than that must make you-"

"Princes?" Kili answered, grinning cheekily at me, "Why yes it does."

"You are both quite young," I murmured quietly that I was surprised they had been able to hear me.

"Not really," Fili shrugged, "I'm eighty-two."

"And I am seventy-seven," Kili added.

"In the eyes of an elf you are," I laughed, "Elves do not become fully mature until they reach the age of hundred years."

Kili raised an eyebrow, leaning towards me until his face was a few inches from mine. My nose wrinkled a little from the smell of ale on his breath.

"And how old are you exactly?" He mumbled, inching a little closer and I could feel the blush in my cheeks becoming darker by the second.

"Kili."

The young dark haired dwarf and I both jumped in our seats at the sound of Thorin's voice. We both looked at the older dwarf, who was giving his younger nephew a warning look before he turned back to Dwalin and Balin. Fili chuckled, the braids in his moustache twitching as he fought a smile, he hid it well by raising his cup to his lips.

"You're going on a quest?"

I looked up at the sound of Bilbo's voice and looked over my shoulder to see the hobbit standing in the doorway of the dining room. Gandalf grinned widely once he spotted him and got up from his chair, almost hitting his head on the ceiling in the process.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," The wizard said politely. Bilbo nodded his head and went to the other room to gather a few candles along with a box of matches. Once all of the candles were lit, Gandalf reached into his pocket, pulling out a worn out map, spreading it out on the table for all to see.

"Far to the East, over the ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Mithrandir said in a low voice.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo and I whispered in unison, glancing at the map.

"Aye," A red haired dwarf named Gloin spoke up, "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say that it is time."

"Time for what?" I whispered only to be ignored.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: _When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," _The dwarf Oin said solemnly.

"Beast," Bilbo asked, "What beast?"

_When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end, _I thought silently, biting my lip when it hit me. I should have realized it as soon as Thorin Oakenshield walked through the door of Bilbo's hobbit hole.

I narrowed my eyes at leader of the company, "You plan to reclaim the mountain from Smaug, don't you?"

"I'm sorry but who is Smaug?" Bilbo asked while Thorin did nothing but ignore my question, not that he needed to answer. The look on his face was enough.

"Smaug the Terrible," Bofur said, wrapping his arm around the hobbit's shoulders, "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond do precious metals-"

"Yes," Bilbo interrupted, "I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it," The youngest and most childishly dwarf Ori jumped up from his seat, "I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

_You should be afraid, _I wanted to tell them, _We are a company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard and a half-elf going up a fire breathing dragon who has lived in that mountain for over sixty years._

Dori pulled Ori back down into his seat while all of the others laughed and clanked their glasses together.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said from his seat next to Thorin, "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, or brightest."

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us, down the last dwarf," Fili shouted with a determined look in his blue eyes that were very similar to his uncle's.

"And you forget," Kili added, "We have a wizard and a half-elf in our company. Gandalf and Tera will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time."

I choked on my ale that I had been sipping as Kili spoke. I went into a huge coughing fit, which subsided after a moment.

"I have not killed a dragon," I told them, noting the disappointment in some of the dwarves' eyes, "But there is always a first time for everything."

Mithrandir looked just as uncomfortable as I was, nervously fidgeting with his pipe with smoke rings floating around his head as all of the dwarves turned their gaze to him.

""How many, then, " Dori inquired.

The grey haired wizard raised an eyebrow, "Uh what?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the poor man. When Gandalf did not answer, all of the dwarves began to argue with each other, all shouting about how many dragons the wizard had killed until Thorin had had enough.

"_Shazara!," _He shouted in Dwarfish and everyone in the room fell silent. Fili and Kili sat down in their seats beside me again with slightly wide eyes as they looked at their angry uncle, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?"

No one spoke so Thorin took this as his right to continue, "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug," I noted how the dwarf sneered the dragon's name, "has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Thorin yelled something else in Dwarfish that I did not understand and all of the dwarves cheered in excitement that I was surprised the hobbit hole did not shake from the mere volume of it.

"You forget," Balin murmured, once everyone had gone silent again, "The front gate is sealed, Thorin, there is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf smiled as he pulled a dwarfish key from the depths of his cloak. Thorin's eyes widened in wonder as he looked at it and back at the wizard.

"How did you come by this," He whispered in shock.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," Gandalf told him before placing the key into Thorin's hand, "It is yours now, Thorin."

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili said from beside me.

Gandalf smoothed out the map again, pointing to the runes that were itched into the paper with black ink, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"Are you saying that there is another way into the mountain," I asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying, my dear," Mithrandir nodded his head, "If we can find it, that is but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever than I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said.

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement. I found it amusing that he hadn't realized everyone in the room was looking right at him.

"A good one too," He said, "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in surprise, "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert," Oin shouted. Bilbo's jaw dropped in shock while some of the dwarves and I laughed at his expression.

"No," Bilbo said quickly, "I am not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"There is a first time for everything," I said softly enough for him to hear. Bilbo glanced at me, giving me a look as though to say, _Not helping!_

I shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin said, walking around the table until he stood side by side with the Halfling, "He is hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin added.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf's jaw lock as the dwarves bean to argue amongst themselves yet again and his blue eyes flashed in angry. He rose up from his seat and shouted in a booming voice, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is."

Mithrandir took a deep breath before speaking this time at a normal volume, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find a fourteenth member-"

"Aye, but you added another member as well," Dwalin said sourly, looking at me and crossing his arms.

"Terawyn is half Sindar elf," Gandalf narrowed his eyes, "She will come in handy for if we have to travel through the Mirkwood."

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath but Gandalf ignored him this time. I decided that now would not be a good time to tell them that Thranduil had never let me explore the Mirkwood, even with Legolas, but I did not want to give Thorin another reason for why I should not be part of the company so I stayed silent.

"I chose Bilbo Baggins as our burglar. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin nodded his head, "Very well, Gandalf. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no," The hobbit whispered, his eyes widening in shock as he backed in the wall.

"Are you alright, Mr. Baggins," I whispered to him.

"I feel as though I am going to be sick," He mumbled, leaning against the doorway.

"Give Mr. Baggins and Terawyn the contract please," Thorin said.

"Please," Bilbo whimpered as Balin walked up to us with a long sheet of paper in his hands. He smiled at the two of us, placing it in front of me first.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth, " The white haired dwarf told me. I smiled, nodding my head before signing my name at the bottom of the document with ease. I handed it back to Balin whom than turned to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements," He asked Balin, his voice shaking a little as he spoke.

"I cannot guarantee the safety of you," Thorin growled at the hobbit, looking at the two of us with a slight disgust.

"Luckily for you, you won't have to worry about me than," I snapped a little.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at me but turned to Gandalf, whispering something into the wizard's ear.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but no exceeding one fifteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair," Bilbo mumbled as he continued to read, "Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration… or incineration?"

He looked up from the contract in shock.

"Incineration?" He repeated.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of any eye," Bofur said joining Bilbo's side.

"Huh," Bilbo breathed out, looking down at the contract again.

"You're looking a little pale, Bilbo," I said, "Do you need to go outside?"

"That may be a good idea. I am feeling… a little bit faint," He let out a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur said from behind him.

"Bofur, enough," I snapped but the dwarf with the odd hat ignored my warning.

"Air," Bilbo said faintly, "I need air."

"A flash of light, searing pain, than poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

And that's what did it, Bilbo looked at the whole group of us, as if he did not recognize a single one us before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted. No one tried to catch him so he landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

I glared at Bofur, "Nicely done."

**Yes they're still at Bilbo's hobbit hole but I promise you that they will start they quest in the next chapter. And speaking of chapters and updating, my classes start tomorrow *sobs* and I am taking some heavy load classes so I don't know how much I will be able to write. I also have to work but I am not going to give up. I love you guys way to much to do that :D Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and liked the little Fili, Kili and Tera moment, there will be a lot more where that came from, just wait :D**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Love, **

**Owly**


	7. Chapter Six- Late Morning Risers

**Oh my gosh, I'm back :D And I survived my first week back to college :D Yes in case any of you, don't know I am currently in my first year of college. It's fun, defiantly a lot better than high school if you ask me. The only thing is it takes a lot of time out of your life, what with studying for exams and writing papers. I usually don't have much time to write fun things, like fan fiction for example, so I am sorry if it takes me a while to update :P I am probably off studying Biology or Precalculus somewhere xD**

**Enough about me, on with the story :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they all made my day :3 **

**ZabuzasGirl- Thank you for reviewing :D**

**VanessaAndEllieTheVamps- Unfortunately yes, but believe me there is a reason for that and it will be explained later :D Thank you so much for your review :)**

**FizzWizz101- Aww yay, I am so glad you think Tera has a sense of humor now xD hahaha I will admit she has been really serious but that's her just being an elf. She does have a funny side, it just took a little bit for it to come out. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**VampWolf92- Yay I'm so glad and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Lady Syndra- Aw yay I'm so glad and thank you for ****reviewing :))**

**Okay, on with the chapter :) And also I figured I may as well mention that I unfortunately do not own the Hobbit, JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson do, but oh the things I would do to own Kili and Fili ;) haha lol**

**Enjoy :D**

It ended up being Fili, Kili and I who had to carry Bilbo Baggins into the drawing room. Fili had his torso while Kili and I each grabbed one of his legs. He ended up being quite heavy for a hobbit but judging from the amount of food he had previously had in his pantry I couldn't say I was surprised.

"I do believe this hobbit needs to lose a few pounds," Fili grunted, wrapping his arms under Bilbo's, trying to get a better grip.

"It may be a good thing that we ate all of his food than," I grinned cheekily.

Bilbo groaned a little as we neared the armchair that we were planning on placing, his eyelashes batting as if he was getting ready to open them. I secretly wondered how he would regret to find a half elf and two dwarves carrying him.

Fili dropped Bilbo a little too soon. His head and shoulders only touched the seat of the armchair before he slipped out, his head hitting the hardwood floor with a somewhat alarming

The groaning had stopped. From hitting his head on the hardwood floor, Bilbo had been knocked unconscious. Fili looked at his brother and I with wide blue eyes.

"It's not my fault," He said while Kili and I burst out laughing.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Master Fili," Gandalf said as he entered the room

"Terawyn, would you be as so kind as to get Bilbo some ice for his head? And maybe a pot of tea as well. I am sure that he will want some for when he wakes. Everything you need is in the kitchen," Gandalf said. I merely nodded my head, walking out of the drawing room and into the hallway. A handful of the dwarves were still in dining room, finishing off the last bits of Bilbo's food while the rest, including Thorin, had moved into the living room to stand by the fire or smoke on their pipes.

"Would you like some help?" Kili asked as he followed behind me while his brother wandered off to join their uncle in the living room.

I shrugged. "I don't see why not."

I didn't miss the wide grin that the dark haired dwarf gave me as we entered the kitchen. It was much smaller than I had thought. I made the first mistake of accidentally stood to my full height, hitting my head on the rafters on the ceiling with a dull _thunk!_. I cursed in Elvish while Kili burst out laughing.

Kili chuckled, his brown eyes crinkling as he smiled, "Would you like some ice as well?"

I rolled my eyes, rubbing the top of my head. It hurt and there would most likely be a bump there in the morning with a minor headache.

"No," I told him, "I am fine, there is no reason for you to worry about me."

"Let me see."

"Why? I said that I am fine."

"You may say that but you could have given yourself concussion," He said, "We do not need our newest members of the company to get hurt, even if it is hitting your head on the ceiling."

I rolled my blue eyes but not bothering to object to him again, kneeling down so that the dwarf would be able to reach the top of my head.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled under my breath.

"There is nothing wrong with being cautious," Kili smirked, his fingers moving pieces of my dark brown hair. I flinched when his fingertips lightly grazed the bump, the corner of his full lips quirking up in a smile.

"It seems to be a little tender," He murmured as he moved to the ice bucket, placing a handful onto a cloth before tightly wrapping and tying it into a knot. The dark haired dwarf joined my side again and pressed the cloth to the top of my head. It was then that I realized how close he was standing to me, his chest lightly brushing up against my arm. And his face was close enough to mine that I could see flecks of gold in his already dark eyes. Kili also smelled but not in a bad way, it was earthy, a mixture of pine needles and something else that I could not quite place.

"I thought elves were supposed to be graceful," Kili teased, breaking me out of my thoughts, heat spread through my cheeks. His face broke out into a full smile as he continued to press the cloth to my head. I rolled my eyes before speaking in the same teasing tone that he had used, "And I thought that dwarves were all supposed to have beards."

Kili's brown eyes widened a little as his face turned a shade of red, as he self consciously touched the stubble that was on his face, the makings of a beard but not quite, "At least I am not completely beardless."

I bit my lip, mentally kicking myself for not thinking before I spoke. Clearly being the only dwarf without a full beard was a sore subject for Kili.

"In all honesty Master Kili," I admitted quietly, "I think you look very handsome without a beard. I have never found what is so appealing to dwarves about being so covered in hair."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"I did not say that," I said a little too quickly and the young dwarf's face fell a little before it broke out into a grin again. I tried not to smile back but whenever the dwarf smiled it was infectious.

"Yes you did," He laughed as my face turned a deep, rich shade of red. I jumped up from my seat, almost too quickly almost hitting my head on the ceiling again.

"Oh be quiet and go join the others by the fire," I told him, grabbing the kettle off of the stove just as it began to whistle. I carefully poured the tea into the two cups, placing them on a tray all while hiding my blushing face with my thick hair. I carried the tray out of the kitchen with Kili following behind me.

"Whatever you say, milady," Kili chuckled but he did as I asked, walking in the opposite direction into the family room with his companions. I entered the drawing room just as Bilbo replied to something that Gandalf must have told him. The poor Halfling looked distraught and a little annoyed.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"You are also a Took," Gandalf told him, glancing at me and smiling, "Ah Terawyn is here with the tea. Thank you, my dear."

"Your very welcome, Mithrandir," I smiled as I handed him his cup. I handed Bilbo his cup of tea next.

"Thank you, Terawyn," The hobbit smiled softly as he took the cup in both of his hands.

"Your welcome Mr. Baggins," I replied, placing the tray on a small round table, "I do not mean to interrupt but would you mind if I joined both of you?"

"Of course not," Gandalf waved his hand towards one of the chairs, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," I sat down in one of the armchairs that was right of Gandalf and also across from Bilbo's seat.

"As I was saying before Terawyn joined us, Bilbo, you are also a Took. You have the yearning for adventure in your blood. Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large that he could ride a real horse?"

Bilbo took a sip of his tea and nodded his head. "Yes, I did."

The hobbit glanced at portrait on the far wall and I followed his gaze, the resemblance between Bilbo and Bullroarer Took was uncanny. They both had the same curly hair, large hairy feet and brown eyes, although Bullroarer Took sat on top of a beautiful brown horse. Bilbo could probably hardly fit on a horse let alone ride one.

"Well, he could," Gandalf spoke, he put a puff of his pipe and blew out a large smoke ring, circling around the room before disappearing when it touched the ceiling, "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of gold was invented at the same time."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "I do believe you made that up."

Gandalf shrugged before taking another puff of his pipe.

"Many great stories have embellishments to make it more interesting," I spoke up. Both men turned to look at me, "Would you rather hear a tale of how an ordinary man slayed a dragon or a hobbit living his everyday life in his home?"

"The dragon slayer of course," Bilbo replied instantly.

"Almost everyone would," I laughed, "Believe me Master Baggins, that you will have more than a few tales to tell when you return."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No," Gandalf answered before I had the chance to, "And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo leaned forward in his chair, looking down at the contract that was placed on the table in front of him. He took a deep breath, running both of his hands through his hair before standing up.

"That's what I thought," He murmured, "I am sorry, Gandalf, but I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

"Please Bilbo," I begged, "Please reconsider your decision."

He shook his head. "My mind has already been made up, Terawyn."

Bilbo placed the contract back on the table and made his way out of the room. I started to get up from my chair to stop him but Mithrandir placed his hand on my arm, shaking his head.

"You can not let him do this," I hissed, watching the Halfling walking down the dark hallway until he disappeared around a corner, most likely to his own bedroom. The dwarves had come from the living room and were all standing in the hallway, watching us with dark eyes. "You can not let those dwarves believe that they have come all of this way for nothing."

"You must trust me, Terawyn," Mithrandir whispered back, "Bilbo is very much like his father but the Took blood is strong. It always has a way of coming out at the last moment."

I shook my head. I had no words to say to the wizard so I simply left the room, joining the growing group of dwarves in the hallway.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," Balin murmured, staring at the corner that Bilbo had disappeared around, "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legend."

I wanted to scream at them all, tell them that everything would be alright. Bilbo would rejoin the company in the morning and if not I would volunteer to be the burglar. I wanted to help them even if some of them did not accept me as part of their company.

"Hello."

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Fili and Kili, smiling grimly behind me. Kili took a seat next to him while his older brother leaned against the wall behind us, a pipe between his lips.

"How's your head?" Kili whispered, winking slyly at me.

"Much better, thank you," I laughed softly.

"I am glad to hear it considering I have had horrible experiences in healing."

"Oh really? You seemed like quite the expert earlier."

"Oh yes, once when we were kids, Kili and I were play fighting, only with real swords. He accidentally cut my arm and tried to bind it only to make even more of a mess and then fainted."

"You fainted?" I laughed, covering my mouth to control my laughter.

Kili glared at his older brother. "Thank you for that."

Fili winked at him, "That's what I'm here for."

Kili grumbled something under his breath about irritable older brothers and it was the same time as Balin spoke up, his voice was slightly raised as he stood in front of the fire with Thorin.

"You don't have to do this," The white haired dwarf told him, "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin reached into his fur best, pulling something out. The light of the fire flickered on the key that Gandalf had given to him when Thorin had first arrived at Bilbo's hobbit hole.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me," Thorin said loud enough for all of the dwarves in the room to hear, "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Thorin and Balin both turned to look at the company, looking every single face in the eyes. I stiffened a little when Thorin meet my eyes, he looked at me coldly and his jaw locked but he did not say a word. Balin nodded his head and smiled at his leader, "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

The whole room went silent. I was about to ask if there was something wrong when a deep hum spread through the room. That was when I realized that the dwarves were singing.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_ We must away ere break of day_

_ To find our long-forgotten gold_

_ The pines were roaring on the height_

_ The winds were moaning in the night_

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_ The trees like torches blazed with light."_

I sat by the fireplace long after the last dwarf had retreated to the guestrooms, claiming different beds. Mithrandir had offered to save me one but I told him that it would not be necessary and that I was more than comfortable where I was. The old wizard simply nodded his head, mumbling, "Goodnight Terawyn, I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Gandalf," I called back, turning back to the fire. I was only able to fall asleep when the very last ember had cooled.

I was one of the first people to wake the next morning. At first I thought that it was still night since that sun had not risen yet but Gandalf walked into the room, dressed fully in his gray cloak and hat.

"Oh good, you are awake," He said as I stood up from the chair, stretching. I was beginning to regret sleeping there last night; my neck ached every time that I moved my head.

"Thorin has informed me that they are going to get an early start on the journey so make sure that everything you have is packed," Mithrandir advised me, "Bofur and Bombur were kind enough to make us breakfast but I would hurry."

"What about Bilbo?" I asked quickly before Gandalf could slip away, "Aren't we going to wait for him?"

"As you may recall, my dear Terawyn, Master Baggins had decided that he wants no part in this quest and the company has decided that they are going to move along without him."

I opened my mouth to object but the wizard hurried away. The dining room was a repeat of the night before, plates and plates of food and thirteen dwarves all shoving it into their faces. I was not too hungry so I grabbed a simple apple and made my way outside. Mithrandir and I's horses were still at the bottom of the Shire, waiting patiently for their master's to return. They were both grazing in a small patch of grass as I walked down the path, my horse's head immediately shot up, his gray ears perked as I walked up to him.

"Le suilon, mellon," I stroked the horse's gray dappled nose, "How are you this morning? I have a surprise for you."

The horse snorted, blowing hot air into my face and stomped his hoof on the ground, kicking up grass and dirt.

I laughed, "I'll take that as you are doing well. Now I realized that you do not have a name so I have decided to give you one myself."

The horse neighed and nodded his head up and down.

"I am glad you're are excited," I smiled, patting the side of his neck, "I have thought long and hard about this, mellon, and what do you think of the name Cirdan?"

The horse nodded his head again, stepping closer to me and began nuzzling my neck with his nose. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I am glad you like it," I grinned before grabbing my packs from the ground. None of the dwarves had arrived yet so I took the time to pack up all of my possessions, strapping saddlebags of food and weapons. Double-checking to make sure everything was secure and was an even weight, I pulled the apple from my pocket.

Raising it to my lips, Cirdan nudged my arm with his nose, eyeing the apple in my hand. I laughed, offering it to him.

"Oh alright," I giggled, "You need to keep your strength more than I do anyway."

Cirdan sniffed at it for a moment before grabbing it from my hand, finishing it in two bites. I could already tell that having Cirdan as my horse was going to make the quest just as more interesting.

"Do you think he is going to come?" I asked the two younger brothers as we rode down the trail side by side. We had been riding for several hours, having left the Shire behind us long ago. I had kept Cirdan and Mithrandir's horse company until the rest of the dwarves had come down from the hill, with fully bellies. Their ponies already had saddlebags packed and ready so we left shortly after, leaving the hobbit hole with the green door behind us as soon as we reached the first hill.

"I wouldn't count on it," Fili answered. Kili shook his head, agreeing with his older brother.

"There is still time," I spoke up but all of the dwarves around me laughed.

Bofur chuckled, looking at me over his shoulder, "I wouldn't bet on it, lass."

I grinned at Fili, Bofur and Kili as we rode on the trail, "Why don't we?"

Fili raised an eyebrow at me but his blond braided moustache twitched as he smirked, "What do you mean?"

I gave Cirdan a light kick with the heels of my feet so that he was walking side by side with his pony Minty, "Make a bet on whether Master Baggins is going to arrive or not. We all put in three silver coins, whoever wins takes all."

"I'm in," Bofur and Fili called out and I grinned at them.

"I, for one, am not going to join this bet of yours," Kili said.

"What? Are you afraid you will lose to a woman," I asked, teasingly raising an eyebrow at him.

He narrowed his eyes, "No, of course not. I agree with Bofur, there is no chance that the hobbit is going to come."

"Do not worry I will not. I am more concerned for you when you lose," I smirked, "Is Kili a crier, Fili?"

"Oh yes," Fili teased back, "He once cried for four days straight after I accidentally broke his toy bow when we were children."

"Very funny," Kili grumbled while Fili and I laughed. The dark haired dwarf rolled his eyes and rode ahead of us to join Bofur and Bombur.

"Oh no," I whispered in fake worry to the blond dwarf, "You don't think he is going to start crying now do you?

"Oh shut it!" Kili yelled, having been able to hear us.

I was starting to get a little worried, the sun had reached the middle of the sky and Bilbo still had not shown up. I was starting to agree with the dwarves, maybe he wasn't going to show up. Fili, Kili and Bofur both grinned at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up now?" Bofur asked.

"Never," I growled.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. I pulled back on Cirdan's reins, pulling him to a stop and looking over my shoulder. Everyone else in the company pulled their ponies to a stop as well, looking for the source of the sound.

"Wait!" The voice called out again just before the figure came into view.

Fili and Kili's face immediately fell as soon as they caught sight of Bilbo sprinting up the trail, his curly hair astray, and a pack over his shoulders. He stopped once he reached the horses, out of breath and held up the contract in his hand. He walked over to Balin's pony.

"I signed it," He breathed out, handing it to the white haired dwarf.

Balin took the piece of paper from him, pulling an glass from his pocket and studying the bottom of the contract before smiles, "Well everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I cheered along with the rest of the dwarves before grinning at Fili, Kili and Bofur who all rolled their eyes.

"It looks to me as though you all own me three silver coins," I grinned cheekily. All three dwarves grumbled as they reached into their pockets and tossed their money over.

"Thank you kindly, my friends," I giggled, pocketing the money into one of my saddlebags, "I hope that we will be able do this again another time."

"Give him a pony," Thorin called from the front of the party.

Bilbo's eyes widened, "No, no, that won't be necessary, thank you but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton-once."

"Come on, little hobbit," Fili chuckled, as he and Kili picked him up from the top of his shoulders and placing him on top of a copper colored pony.

"I never took you as a late morning riser, Mr. Baggins," I smirked as the hobbit's pony and Cirdan walked side by side. The hobbit held the reins loosely in front of him, the expression on his face showed how uncomfortable he was but at least he hadn't fallen off the pony yet.

"I'm usually not," He answered, "And to think if I had decided to stay I would still be sleeping. They are starting this journey rather early, don't you think?"

"Well you will have to great used to it," I laughed, "There will be more early mornings you will have to experience."

Bilbo groaned before he stiffened in the saddle of his pony. His brown eyes widened before he started to rapidly pat his jacket and the bags tied down to his saddle.

"What is the matter," Bofur asked from his pony that was right in front of Bilbo.

"We have to go back," Bilbo yelled out for all to hear, "I forgot my handkerchief!"

Some of the dwarves grumbled under their breath while Bofur ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and tossed it at the Bilbo, who just barely caught it with his hands and looked at the damp cloth in disgust.

"Here use this," Bofur told him.

"Um thank you," He mumbled, holding the cloth away from his body.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is behind you; the world is ahead," Gandalf announced. I jumped in my saddle at the sound of his voice, the last time I had seen the wizard, he had been riding along side Thorin, Balin and the somewhat bald dwarf Dwalin.

Bilbo looked a little upset at Mithrandir's words but nodded his head.

"Oh come now, Master Baggins," I smiled at him, "Our quest awaits and I assure you that you will not want to miss a single moment of it."

**They are finally on their journey :D YAYYY :D I am sorry that it took so long. I have been busy with school, I officially survived the first week of the second semester of my first year of college. Does that make sense? xD Let me know if it doesn't. I will try to update soon but my classes are a little bit crazy and I will have other papers that I need to write for them. But trust me, I am going to need an escape from school writing so there is no doubt in my mind that I will be escaping the the world of Middle Earth very soon xD Also let me know what you thought of the little moment between Tera and Kili, I personally thought it was adorable but than again I wrote it xD It's the beginning of something…. ;) If you know what I mean ;)**

**I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly.**


	8. Chapter Seven- Orcs and Missing Ponies

**Hello all you lovely readers, reviewers and followers :3 I am back early mostly because today is a holiday and I don't have any classes so I had time to write :3 The next update may take me a little longer though but I will still try :D Thank you all for the reviews, they all made me smile. It makes me so happy to see people enjoying the story so far :D You guys can't imagine how long it took me to write this. I had been planning to update forever but I wasn't finished yet and I wanted to get to a certain point. Overall I am happy with the chapter and I am sure y'all will like it too :3**

**ZabuzasGirl- Thank you so much for reviewing :D The update is finally here :D**

**Michelle1294- I don't think he is now but I feel like he was when he was a little kid but probably not so much now hahah xD I know, those three plus Thorin are my favorites in the movies :3 And thank you so much, I survived the first semester as well haha I enjoy it so far so that has to be a good thing haha xD**

**tim1633- Aww thank you so much. I'm so glad that you like the story :D Thank you so much for reviewing :3**

**silentnightDW- Yay I'm so glad it makes you laugh. I'm trying to put more amusing parts in it :D Thank you so much for reviewing :3**

**VampWolf92- I'm so glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing :DD**

Cirdan snorted, bumping his nose against my arm as I tied his reins to a low tree branch. I stroked his neck, trying to comfort him.

"I know you don't like to be tied up but I can't risk you wondering off," I murmured to him, "Not unless you wanted a pack of Wargs to catch you."

He snorted again, rolling his deep brown eyes and stomping his front hoof on the ground.

"He is a beautiful horse," Bilbo murmured quietly from behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice, having not heard him coming up from behind me.

"I am sorry," The hobbit said quickly, "I did not mean to startle you."

"So what Gandalf said was true," I smiled at him, "Hobbits really are light on their feet. I have better hearing than any of those dwarves and I didn't even hear you coming."

Bilbo's face blushed from my comment, glancing down at his large and hairy feet before walking over to his pony.

"Have you given her a name?" I asked, curiously as I stroked Cirdan's neck again. It seemed to be the only thing that kept him from getting too anxious and the company couldn't have him acquiring unwanted attention.

"What?" His eyebrows scrunched together as he walked closer to the pony and touched her nose with his fingertips.

"A name," I said again, "Giving your pony a name will forms a bond. Elves are known for giving their horses strong and powerful names, warriors or heroes from tales or history."

"What did you name him?"

"Cirdan. It is the name of a hero from a story that my uncle would tell me when I was a child," I smiled softly at the memory. Thranduil and sometimes even Legolas sitting on my bed and telling me that tale of a great elven warrior Cirdan, who saved all of his people from a fire breathing dragon. I used to cower under the covers just when it seemed that the dragon was going to kill Cirdan just as he used his sword Ringil to kill the beast. Legolas used to laugh at me, saying that it was only a story before pulling the covers away to reveal my face.

"You don't need to worry about dragons, little Tera," Legolas had chuckled.

"He is right you know," Thranduil had added, smiling gently at me. He wore no crown, his blond hair was pin straight reaching the middle of his back and he was dressed in a robe of ivory with gold Elvish markings. I loved it when he looked like this, he didn't look like a king, he looked like my uncle. "No dragon, real or story, will ever harm you, dearest niece as long as I shall live."

"Gi melin, uncle," I had whispered, slipping under the covers again and sleep making it hard to keep my eyelids open any longer.

"Gi melin, Terawyn," Thranduil had whispered before he had pressed a light kiss on my forehead.

"That sounds lovely," Bilbo mused, breaking me from the memory.

"It was but it was also a long time ago," I sighed, smiling sadly. Bilbo stroked his pony's neck for a few moments before speaking again.

"I think I've come up with a name," He announced.

"That's wonderful. What is it?"

"Myrtle."

"Myrtle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The copper colored pony snorted, bobbing her head up and down as if in agreement. Bilbo and I smiled at each other.

"Myrtle, it is than," I smiled, stroking the pony's nose with my index finger while Bilbo reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a nice red apple. Myrtle neighed in excitement, spotting the apple in his hand.

"Shh," Bilbo hushed her, offering her the apple in the palm of his hand, "This is our little secret, Myrtle, you must tell no one."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye as Myrtle finished the apple in a few bites. I smiled at the hobbit, winking at him, "Don't worry, Bilbo, your secret is safe with me."

Bilbo grinned at me and opened his mouth to reply when a piercing scream sliced through the silent air. The hobbit jumped, hurrying to the fire that was being watched over by Fili, Kili and Gandalf who were on watch. All of the other dwarves were long asleep, some of which were snoring louder than the others.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I caught a glance of a deeply slumbering Bombur snoring and multiple insects coming out of his mouth every time he exhaled. My nose wrinkled a little when Bombur breathed in and the insects disappeared in his mouth again.

"What was that," Bilbo asked, glancing with worried eyes in the darkness, half expecting some monster to leap out and attack them. I took a seat on the ground next to Kili, leaning forward to warm my hands by the fire.

"Orcs," The dark haired dwarf whispered. I stiffened at the sound of the word. I had never come face to face with an Orc but I knew that they were disgusting creatures, the filth of Middle Earth really. I moved a little closer, pressing my back against the stonewall of the overhang. There was a rustle and I looked away from the fire to see the Thorin was now awake, his eyes alert and his fingers grazing the hilt of his sword.

"What? Are you afraid of Orcs," Kili whispered, smirking once he realized that our shoulders were brushing together, "You don't have to worry, Tera, if an Orc were to attack you I would save you."

"Not if I saved you first," I teased.

Fili laughed, choking a little on his pipe that he had been smoking from while Kili rolled his eyes.

"What are Orcs?" Bilbo whispered, as if saying the name of the monsters would draw them to us.

"Throat cutters," Fili responded, taking another puff from his pipe, "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," Kili whispered, "Quick and quiet, no screams, just a lot of blood."

I shivered at the thought of Orcs sneaking up the mountain in the dead of night once we were all asleep, slitting our throats and eating our horses. Kili grazed his fingers on my arm, sending more shivers down my body but for a very different reason. I didn't meet his eyes for the fear that he would see that my face was as red as the fire.

Bilbo's eyes grew to the size of the moon and looked away, terror clearly written in his features. Fili and Kili chuckled from next to me.

"You think that's funny," Thorin snapped, easily crossing the space from where he had previously been sleeping to the front of the fire to glare at his nephews. Fili and Kili both looked down at their hands, not meeting their uncle's eyes.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled softly, looking at his uncle apologetically.

Thorin glared at him, his blue eyes icy. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

"I am sure that he didn't mean what he said," I murmured to the younger dwarves once I saw the look of sadness of their faces. It didn't feel right to see them not smiling or joking around especially Kili.

"She's right, you know lads," Balin said as he joined us by the fire, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

"What happened to make him that way," I asked.

"You don't know the tale," Balin asked curiously and I shook my head.

"Ah well, after the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

"Are you talking about the orcs?" I asked, interrupting the white haired dwarf. Kili nudged me with his arm, his dark brown eyes held amusement as he looked at me.

"Don't you want to hear the story," He teased, grinning at me. I grinned back at him, pleased to see that Kili was in a better mood. I bit my lip, looking at Balin, "I'm sorry, Master Balin, please continue," I whispered.

Balin chuckled. "You're alright, lass. I do not blame you for wanting to ask questions. And it was the orcs, my dear, legions of them. Moria had been overtaken with them and they were lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler."

I shuddered at the sound of the orc's name. Kili and Fili chuckled from behind me.

"The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King," Balin continued, I had realized that one by one the dwarves were waking up, looking at Balin as he continued the tale of their history, "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. We went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

I held my breath. I wanted to scream as Balin took a long pause, clearly that could not be the end of the tale if all of these dwarves were standing in front of me at this very moment.

"That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc," Balin said solemnly, "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent and wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

"You won the battle, of course," I broke in, "Thorin killed the Pale Orc."

"He's getting to that part," Kili whispered into my ear. My eyes widened when I felt his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

The white haired dwarf nodded his head, smiling at me, "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

I glanced over to Thorin, who stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the vast forest that was below us as Balin said softly, glancing at the dying fire.

"And I thought to myself, than, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned away from the cliff to see the whole company awake and staring at him. Our eyes met for a brief moment before he looked away, walking closer to the fire. I was somewhat relieved to see that not as much hatred or disgust in his gaze when he had looked at me.

"But the pale orc," Bilbo asked from his spot by the fire, "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin growled, as he settled back into his spot where he had previously been sleeping, "That filth died of his wounds long ago. Now I suggest you all go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. We wake at dawn."

Bilbo groaned and I grinned at him. The hobbit smiled at me, but he did as he was told, smoothing out his blanket and using his pack as a pillow. The poor thing was asleep as soon he closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to rest?" Kili asked from beside me once everyone had fallen asleep again.

I shrugged. "Probably not."

"Go to sleep, Tera," The dwarf prince said sternly.

"What if I'm not tired?" I asked, before yawning. I cursed at my body who giving light to just how exhausted I felt.

Kili smiled. "You need to rest. Don't worry about Fili and I, we still haven't finished our watch yet."

"Don't let any orcs slit our throats," I whispered, my eyelids suddenly felt very heavy.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He whispered as I leaned my head against his shoulder, falling asleep to the smell of pine that was on his skin.

* * *

The next day was horrible. From the moment we had all of our supplies and all of the ponies ready to go, it started to pour down rain. And it wasn't the occasionally rain, where it would stop for an hour or two. It was a constant downpour, soaking through our cloaks first and than into our clothes. I would be surprised if I ever felt dry again.

No one was in a good mood either, clearly none of us had gotten enough rest from the night before. Orc screams had pierced throughout the night, always waking me up and it was never easy to fall back asleep even with using Kili's shoulder as a pillow. It did give me slight comfort to know that he was so close by.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," I heard Dori called out, "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," Mithrandir called out from the front of the company, "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Most of the dwarves and I grumbled under our breath when Gandalf mentioned that it was not going to stop raining anytime soon but we continued on, our horses trotting through the thick mud.

"Are there any?" Bilbo yelled against the rain and howling wind.

"Any what?" I asked him, pulling Cirdan's reins to avoid a rather large and deep looking puddle. I wasn't looking to injure my horse anytime soon.

"Other wizards," The Halfling clarified.

"There are five of us," Gandalf answered him, "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And the fifth?"

Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he is great Wizard or is he more like you," Bilbo asked curiously. Mithrandir frowned and I bit my lip.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," I said quietly to the hobbit. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why not?"

"Radagast is an interesting wizard, to say the least," I mused.

"Have you met him before?"

"Yes," I nodded, "It was when I was younger. Something was happening in the Mirkwood and he was called to find out what it was."

"What happened," Bilbo whispered and I shrugged.

"No one ever told me," I answered, "It is still a mystery to me and that was over fifty years ago."

"You really need to tell me how old you are," Kili called out from behind me.

"Keep dreaming, Kili," I winked at him and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Fili wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his younger brother, laughing when Kili tried to punch him on the arm.

"To answer your question Mr. Baggins," Gandalf spoke up, "I think Radagast is a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Bilbo nodded his head just as Thorin called from the front of the group.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili and Terawyn will look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

The brothers and I nodded our heads, jumping off our horses and started to untie the packs from the saddles. I jumped one of the food packs by the fire that Oin and Gloin were building. The two dwarves nodded to me, the red headed one offering me a small smile.

"Thank you, lass," Gloin said, taking the pack from my hands.

"Your welcome," I smiled at him before going back to Cirdan's side. The gray horse nuzzled my hand as I stroked his nose. I took the moment to look at our surroundings. We were in a somewhat open field with enough trees for cover that it shouldn't be a problem to light a fire. There was old worn down farmhouse that Thorin and Gandalf were now inspecting. Where there was once a roof had now fallen away to reveal rotten boards of wood but looking more closely at it, it looked charred as though the home had been burned instead of rotten.

"Are you coming Tera?" Kili asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he held multiple ponies into the fenced in area that the brothers had found hidden in the forest. I took Cirdan, Myrtle and Minty by the reins and started to led them in that direction.

I walked past the farmhouse, glancing at Thorin and Mithrandir from the corner of my eye to see Thorin say something to the wizard before Mithrandir stomped out of the farmhouse. I looked at him in shock as he stomped past me.

"Mithrandir, where are you going?" I called after him.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," He growled.

"And who would that be?" I snapped at the old wizard.

"Myself, Miss Terawyn! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"You can not just leave," I shouted after him but Mithrandir was already gone. I glared at Thorin who didn't even glance in my direction. Instead he walked right over to Bombur saying that he start cooking since everyone was hungry. I rolled my eyes, pulling on the reins of Cirdan and the ponies.

"Ah, there you are Tera," Fili beamed once I pushed through the last of the bushes, guiding Cirdan, Myrtle and Minty behind me. Cirdan snorted once he saw that he would have to share the space with a group of ponies.

"Do not be like this now, Cirdan. They are only ponies, "I scolded, "It is only for one night."

My horse snorted again but allowed me to put him and the two others in the fenced area, closing the gate behind them.

"Did you bring any food," Fili asked from his perch that overlooked all of the ponies.

"What?" I asked, "Is my presence not enough for you?"

"Can I eat you?"

"No, of course not."

"Than no."

Kili chuckled while I glared at the golden haired dwarf, half tempted to climb onto the rock and push him off.

"I am sure that your uncle will bring us food," I told them, "I saw Bombur getting the food ready so it shouldn't be long from now."

"Yeah, that is if anyone remembers that we are out here," Fili scoffed.

_"_Why would we make us look after the ponies?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Probably because it is the easiest job and it would only take an idiot to mess it up," Fili rolled his eyes, twirling a dagger around his finger.

"Not to mention boring," Kili sighed, leaning against a tree and tossing a black colored stone in his hand before catching it again. I was about to ask him what it was when a large black butterfly flew in front of me. I looked at it curiously. It seemed familiar but I could not quite place where I had seen it before. The butterfly rested on a tree branch above my head and opened its wings revealing the four blue-purple circles, two on each wing. My eyes widened as it all came back to me.

The butterfly took flight again, heading deeper into the forest. I followed without hesitation, leaving the dwarves behind. Either of them noticed me leaving.

_"Please, Legolas, get it off of me," I cried, as the butterfly climbed the bridge of my nose and onto the top of my head. I was standing in the middle of the Mirkwood Gardens that were inside of my uncle's castle. It was one of the only places that he would let me go alone although Legolas always liked to tag along. There was something that I had always loved about the flowers in the gardens. There were always so many colors ranging from a soft yellow to a vibrant blue not to mention the sweet, floral scent that clung to air. Sometimes I would spend so much time there that the scent began to cling to my skin._

_ It could still be faintly smelled even after I would take a bath. Thranduil and Legolas took to occasionally calling me their "Little Flower"._

_ "I don't know why you're crying, Tera," Legolas chuckled, "It is only a butterfly. It can not hurt you."_

_ He reached up his hand and I felt him pull a little bit of my hair from the intricate braid that Tauriel had put it in earlier that morning. I pouted a little but gasped when Legolas kneeled down, opening his hand to reveal the most beautiful butterfly I had ever seen. _

_ It was black as night but there was four circles, two on either wing with three rings of different colors. The first and outer ring was a deep blue that reminded me of sapphires, the second was pale violet and the center was white. The butterfly flapped its wings but didn't leave Legolas's hand. _

_ "It's called a Blue Moon," Legolas whispered to me, smiling when he saw that my face was full of wonder._

_ I looked at it with wide blue eyes, "It's so pretty."_

_"Not so scary now, is it," My cousin chuckled, grinning. I had always loved the way that the skin at the corner of Legolas' pale blue eyes crinkled when he smiled. I nodded my head._

_ "Now you try holding it," He whispered, taking my hand in his larger one and gently pushing the Blue Moon into the palm of my hand. I held my breath, afraid that it would fly away but just like Legolas, it rested in my palm. It even crawled from my palm and further up my arm until it reached my shoulder._

_ "Come, Little Flower," Legolas said, taking hold my hand again, "I want to show you something."_

_ The Blue Moon that had been resting on my shoulder fluttered away. Legolas took hold my hand, pulling me deeper into the gardens until we came to a clearing that was hidden from the drooping leaves of a large tree that I did not know that name of. _

_ "Are you ready?" Legolas smiled._

_ I nodded my head eagerly, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement. My cousin chuckled, parting the leaves, "Why don't you take a look?"_

_ I pushed through the leaves and gasped. There were Blue Moons **everywhere**_,_ in_ _the trees, resting on the petals of flowers and even the air, flying or twirling in the soft breeze. I walked further into the clearing in amazement, the butterflies fluttered towards me. I giggled as they rested on my skin or in my hair._

_ "Whenever you see one of these Blue Moons, it means that I am thinking of you," I heard Legolas say from behind me. _

_ I looked at the clearing full of butterflies and giggled again, "Does this mean you're always thinking of me, Legolas?"_

_ He chuckled. "Of course, Little Flower, there is never a moment you don't cross my mind."_

_ "Gi melin," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Legolas' torso and giving him a tight hug. I smiled when I felt his arms around me and press a soft kiss to the top of my head._

_ "Gi melin, Little Flower," He whispered against my hair._

"I miss you," I whispered to the Blue Moon, wiping away the tears that were starting to cloud my vision. The Blue Moon flew from its perch and landed in my hair. I laughed, gently pulling it away. Holding the butterfly in the palm of my hand, I reached out a finger to stroke one of its wings.

"Tera!"

I jumped at the sound of the voice shouting my name. The Blue Moon fluttered from the palm of my hand, taking flight into the treetops and out of sight.

"Tera," The sound shouted again. It took me a moment to realize that it was Kili's voice, shouting for me. Looking around my surroundings I realized that I had no idea where I was and night had fallen, the stars peeking through the trees being my only light.

"Thank Mahal," Kili whispered, entering the clearing and seeing me, "What do you think you were doing?" He glared at me now as he entered the clearing. There were twigs and leaves sticking in his shoulder length dark brown hair, his boots, pants and blue tunic were splattered with mud, "Wandering off like that? You could have gotten yourself lost."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, flinching a little under the young dwarf prince's glare, having never seen him so angry before, "I did not mean to wander so far."

"You had me worried sick," Kili growled, "One moment you there and the next you've disappeared without a trance."

"I didn't mean to worry you, Kili but as you can see I am perfectly fine."

He scowled at me, "Yes, you are, _this _time but what if you wander off again? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I scowled right back at him, "I won't wander off again, Kili! And why must I keep reminding you dwarves that I can protect myself!?"

"Oh would you both stop arguing? You're starting to sound like an old married couple," Fili finally snapped, glaring at us as he entered the clearing.

"What?!" Kili and I snapped at him in unison, "We do not!"

Fili rolled his eyes, "You're even talking at the same time. Need I remind you that we have other things to worry about, like the ponies for example. We can't leave them alone for too long."

Kili and I grumbled under our breath, giving each other small glares from the corner of our eyes but we followed the older dwarf prince back to the ponies without objection. The trees were thinning out and I could faintly hear the sound of hooves on the ground. The three of us quickened our pace. I was tempted to sprint and leave the two dwarf princes but I had already been scolded once for wandering off, I wasn't looking for it to happen again. Fili was the first one to get past the trees and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

I ran into his back, losing my balance and almost falling to the ground but Kili grabbed my shoulder, steading me back to my feet.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Your welcome," He said coolly before turning to his brother. He took one look past the trees and froze as well.

"What is the matter?" I asked, trying to push past the brothers but neither one of them would budge.

"We've encountered a slight problem with the ponies," Fili said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned them, "Are they alright?"

"They're fine, Tera," Kili said. I noticed the slight annoyance in his voice. I rolled my eyes, he couldn't stay angry with me forever, "But we had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen," Fili whispered.

**The next chapter is going to be with the trolls! I am super excited to write it, it should be a lot of fun :3 It is personally one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie besides when they are in Rivendell :D Also quick side note, when Tera is remembering Thranduil telling her the story of the warrior Cirdan (who is a character I made up) and when she is in the gardens with Legolas, I imagine her to be four or five since elf children mentally mature faster than any of the other races in Middle- Earth. And also if you're wondering Blue Moon butterflies actually do exist and are really pretty :3 Keep your eye out for that chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can. I have classes Monday through Thursday so I will mostly likely update Thursday night or Friday :D Don't forget to review ;) I love seeing reviews and what you all think of this story :D **

**Elvish Sayings**

_**Gi melin- I love you**_

**There will be more Elvish in future chapters, I promise :D**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**


	9. Chapter Eight- Troll Stew

**Hello everyone :D 6 reviews? And some follows and favorites? You guys are all amazing and I love every single one of you :D I hope that you enjoy this chapter, you may see some trolls ;) I plea surely had fun writing this chapter because it is my favorite part of the movie, so eat back, relax and enjoy ;) Also I changed the cover photo, tell me what you think of it. I may change it back to the picture of Kili I had up before but I am not sure yet..**

**superhyperjan- Aww thank you so much :D And I'm actually a lass but that I loved your review anyway :D I hope you enjoy this one as well :D**

**ZabuzasGirl- Here is it, the next chapter :D Enjoy :D**

**SilverPenguin87- Yes, I do and thank you so much :D I'm glad you like it and thank you for reviewing :3**

**Michelle1294- Aww thanks :3 I'm glad that you liked the flashback. I had so much fun writing it and I just wanted there to be a sweet little moment between Legolas and Tera :3 There will defiantly be more in later chapters, but I will keep those a surprise ;) I love overprotective Kili but that's just me :3 Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**VampWolf92- Aww I'm so glad you think so :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Guest- Aww you're so sweet. Thank you so much for your review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of it's wonderful characters, like Kili, Fili or Thorin for example but I do happen to own Tera :3 **

**Enjoy the next chapter :D**

I circled around the ponies' pen. The other fourteen were not disturbed by my presence as they continued to graze on the grass, swishing their tails occasionally. Something did not seem right. I walked further to the right, my fingers lightly grazing the rotten wood of the fence that was supposed to keep the ponies inside but that didn't mean it could keep other things from getting in.

"Don't go too far," Kili called after me, "We do not have time to find you if you wander off again."

I looked over my shoulder and gave him a small glare before turning back around, mumbling under my breath about grudge holding dwarfs. I was several yards away from Kili and Fili when one of the ponies neighed. I looked up. It was Bilbo's pony, Myrtle. She nodded her head at me, snorting and stomping her hooves into the ground, nudging my shoulder to the farthest end of the fence. I looked in that direction and froze.

"Fili, Kili," I called out, "You may want to take a look at this."

Both of the brothers hurried to my side with their weapons drawn. They entered the pen with caution.

"What's wrong," Fili asked, his eyes alert as he looked through the dark for the enemy, his grip tightening on his sword.

"I think I have an idea of who took the ponies," I whispered, gesturing towards the patch of forest trees that were in front of us. The golden haired dwarf turned his head and his jaw dropped a little in shock, where there had once been giant oak trees, they were now knocked to the ground. Branches of the trees were now splinters, the roots upturned and sticking in the air as the trees now laid on their sides, leaving earthy scent to the air. Some of the trees with the largest trunks were shattered right in half.

"We have to go after them," I took a step forward to follow the path of fallen trees when Kili grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me back towards him. Fire shot up my arm, spreading throughout my entire body just from this simplest touch from the handsome dark haired dwarf. I still hadn't decided it

"We need a plan of attack first," He whispered as I slipped my hand out of his grip. The dwarf gave me an odd look before adding, "We have no idea what we are going up against and we may need the help from the rest of the company."

"We don't have that much time," I warned him.

"Don't have much time for what?" A voice asked from behind us.

"Bilbo," Kili and I spun around, our eyes widening in surprise as the hobbit waded his way through the bushes, balancing three bowls of soup in his arms.

"Is something going on," Bilbo asked curiously, looking at each of us in turn with raised eyebrows, the worry clear in his big gray eyes.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili told the hobbit quietly.

Bilbo's eyes grew even wider as he looked at the three of us and than at the pen in shock. "Well, that's not good," He said, shaking his head, his brown curly hair bouncing from the movement, "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

As he spoke, Bilbo started to take several steps back in the direction of the camp. Fili and Kili gave each other a nervous look, hurrying after the hobbit. They grabbed him by the arms and tried to act as reassuring as they could.

"Uh, no," Fili said a little too quickly, leading Bilbo back to the edge of the pen, to where the trees had been knocked to the ground, "Let's not worry about him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo glanced at the uprooted trees and his face went pale. I was surprised that he didn't faint right than and there.

"Well uh," He stuttered, gulping and shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Look, some- something big uprooted these trees."

"That's what we were thinking," I spoke up, "Although we haven't exactly figured out what that something is yet."

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo whispered, the look in his eyes seemed very far away, probably wishing that he was back in the safety and security of his hobbit hole that was miles away.

"Be quiet," Fili hissed suddenly, he had ventured further into the forest, "There's a light. It's over there! And don't forget to stay down!"

Kili and I hurried after the golden haired dwarf with our weapons drawn with Bilbo trailing behind, still carrying the bowls of soup. We stopped behind a log that was large enough to keep us well out of sight, Bilbo joined us a few moments later. He seemed slightly out of breath as he set the bowls on top of the log.

"Have you found the ponies yet?" He asked.

"Almost," I whispered back, spotting the light that Fili had spoken of earlier. It flickered and swayed in the light breeze, occasional red sparks floating in the air, fading once they reached the top of the trees. The light grew stronger accompanied by harsh laughter that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What was that?" Bilbo whispered.

"Trolls," Kili sneered in disgust. He and Fili jumped over the log and took off running towards the fire. I cursed underneath my breath, hurrying after them. I could Bilbo muttering something about soup, trolls and how he wished to be home but there was so sound of his feet on the leaves.

"Are you insane?" I snapped quietly at them, leaning my back against a trunk of a tree, "You can't take on trolls by yourselves."

Kili opened his mouth, most likely to disagree with me when there was a loud snap coming from the direction of the camp.

"Bilbo," I whispered-hissed.

The hobbit looked at me with wide eyes, standing by the log in clear sight as I mouthed, "Hide". He scrambled to find a place to hide, dropping the bowls of soup on the ground. He ducked behind a nearby tree just as another snap echoed through the forest, this time it was much closer.

"Not the soup," Fili moaned, looking at the spoiled food with longing.

"Be quiet," I snapped as other loud snap cracked through the silence of the forest.

"Tom, is that you?"

"Aye, who else would it be," Another voice answered as a huge mountain troll pushed his way through the trees, knocking a pine tree right to the ground. His foot stomped on it, snapping the trunk clean in half. Kili flinched at the sound, his lips were set in a firm line once he saw that the troll carried two more of our ponies, one under each arm.

They neighed and kicked but it didn't bother the troll, who simply dropped them into a small square pen that was tied off with a thick rope.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty," Bilbo exclaimed quietly, looking at the group of trolls in utter horror, "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

Kili and Fili shared a knowing look before moving to stand on either side of Bilbo, leading him closer to the trolls.

"Yes, you should," Kili told him, "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small."

"N-no," Bilbo whimpered, trying to dig his large, hairy feet into the ground but the dwarf princes were much stronger than he was.

"They'll never see you," The dark haired dwarf insisted.

Bilbo whimpered again, shaking his head rapidly, "No, no, no…"

"It's perfectly safe," Kili told him, giving the hobbit a small smile to ease whatever tension he was having, "We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl," Fili told him confidently before clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a small shove towards the fire.

Bilbo took a deep breath and started walking towards the growing fire and laughter of the trolls, his whispers of "Twice like a barn owl, twice like brown-once like a brown?"

Fili and Kili took off running back in the direction of the campsite. I cast Bilbo a small glance before hurrying after the princes. I was only just past the trees when I heard the Halfling call out, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Leaving Bilbo alone did not sit easily in my stomach, especially with trolls when he didn't even have a weapon to protect himself. I sprinted through the last of the forest realizing that the younger dwarf brothers were a lot quicker on their feet than they looked. I ran past the pen of ponies, through the trees into the campsite. The whole company jumped as I crashed through the bushes.

"What are you trying to do?" Thorin snapped once he realized that it was just me, putting his sword back in its sheath, "Lead the trolls right to us?"

"Of course not," I breathed out, trying to catch my breath.

"You could have fooled me with all of that noise you were making," He growled, his blue eyes piercing even in the dark, staring straight into my soul, "Are you trying to have this whole company killed?"

Bofur and Balin gave me a sympathetic look from their places by the fire. I took note that they were armed. It gave me a small wave of relief,

"Are we really going to be do this now, Thorin Oakenshield," I spat at the dwarf king, "Argue amongst ourselves while your _burglar_ has the potential of being ripped apart by a group of trolls? Not to mention those trolls have taken four of our ponies which Bilbo is trying to rescue for you."

Thorin turned to glare at his nephews, "Trolls?"

"We were getting to that part," Fili said to him sheepishly before giving me a small glare. I shrugged innocently, hurrying over to the fire where I had left my saddlebags. I pulled my bow and quiver of arrows out, strapping them securely to my back and tightened the sheath of my

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Kili standing in the way from my rejoining the others. Thorin and the rest of the company were standing around the fire, talking in hushed tones and grabbing last minute weapons.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the dwarf. He narrowed his brown eyes at me, his full lips forming in a thin line.

"You're not coming."

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head, "You're not coming."

"You can not tell me what I can and can not do, Kili," I spat, trying to push past him but he simply blocked me again, a small smirk

"I can't but Thorin wants you to stay and watch over the rest of the ponies," He stated, "We don't know if there are other trolls wandering through the forest and Thorin doesn't want to risk losing anymore of the ponies."

"You are going to need as much help as you can get," I insisted, stepping closer to him, "Please, Kili, you have to let me come."

"I am sure that we will be fine," He smirked, "Plus I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt."

"What?" I whispered, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Just stay with the ponies, Tera," Kili whispered, "Please for me?"

I bit my lip but simply nodded my head. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him before he turned and hurried back to join the others around the fire. I pulled an arrow from my quiver, spinning the smooth wood in my hands. I glanced up at the company and sighed in relief when I saw that none of them were looking at me. They were all too engrossed in the plan that Thorin was telling them.

"I'm sorry, Kili," I whispered, moving to the edge of the clearing before taking off running through the forest.

* * *

I leaned against the trunk of a thick tree, the light from the trolls' fire casting oddly shaped shadows on the ground. Carefully looking past the tree trunk, I could just barely see Bilbo standing by the pen where the trolls were keeping the ponies. He had been trying to tie the rope that kept the ponies inside but eventually gave up when he realized that it was too thick. I saw him freeze when one of the trolls pulled a rag away from his belt, revealing a long dagger.

I held my breath, readying my bow as Bilbo reached for it. He was so close; his fingers just grazed the dagger when suddenly the troll wearing a dirty vest looked as though he was about to sneeze, reaching for the rag that was no longer there. My heart just about stopped when I saw him grab hold of Bilbo instead, who gave a little squeak and than a groan as the troll used him as his own personal handkerchief.

The troll with the vest pulled Bilbo away from his nose and let out a startled squeal, "Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

The troll held Bilbo in his hand, showing it excitedly to the two others that were standing around the fire with a cauldron on top of it.

"What is it," Another troll asked, the one who brought the ponies earlier.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wriggles around," The troll with the best said in disgust, shaking Bilbo free of his snot and dropping him to the ground.

"What are you then," The second troll asked, pointing Bilbo in the chest with a oversized gray finger, "An oversized squirrel?"

"No, of course not," Bilbo exclaimed as he got back up to his feet, "I'm a burglar-, uh Hobbit."

"A Burgla-Hobbit," The troll who had sneezed on the poor Halfling looked at him in confusion.

"Can we cook 'im?"

My heart just about stopped in my chest, anger filled my veins as I pulled back the arrow further on my bow, aiming for the closest troll, which happened to be the one wearing the apron and the largest of the three.

"What are you doing," Kili hissed as he approached me through the trees, his large feet hardly making any sound of the forest foliage, "I thought I told you to stay at the camp."

I jumped, the arrow just about to slip through my fingers but I managed to tighten my grip at just the right moment.

"I'm sorry but I could not be left behind. Believe it or not, but you do need my help," I whispered back, pulling the arrow back again. My heart was racing as I pulled the string of my bow back until the end of the arrow was just barely brushing my lips. Kili's eyes were trained on me, he seemed like a statue, not daring to move or let out a single breath.

The troll with the apron tied around his waist came into my sight of vision. I took a deep breath, feeling the tension slowly fading from my muscles. Not waiting for him to move out of the way, the arrow slipped from my fingers grip and sailed through the air. For a moment I thought that I was going to hit my target, his heart, but somehow the arrow went off course and flew into the bushes.

Luckily the crackle of the fire was loud enough that none of the trolls noticed but that didn't mean the dwarf standing right beside me didn't

"You missed," Kili whispered, his dark eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at me. I refused to look him in the eyes as I lowered my bow down, moving further into the trees so I was out of sight from the trolls, "How could you have missed? I thought you said you were trained with a bow."

"I am," I hissed back at him, stiffening as the largest troll wearing the apron turned around at the sound of my voice.

"What was that?" He growled to his companions.

The other two trolls gave each other a confused look before turning back to one who had spoken.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," The one with the dirty vest said.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything," The other replied a moment later.

Kili and I held our breath until the troll turned back around and went back to stirring whatever it was that he had in his pot. I waited a moment before speaking in an even softer tone, "I never said I was a master of it."

"You have got to be joking."

"Oi," A different troll, the one with the dirt covered vest, shouted having heard Kili's outburst, "Who's there?"

Kili cursed in Khuzdul before he pushed me further back into the trees so that we were out of sight. There was an overpowering scent of pine coming from his skin even though I didn't want to think about the last time the dwarf had taken a bath. It was a comforting smell given our current circumstance.

"We need to help Bilbo," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Tera, we have a plan," He whispered back to me, gesturing to behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see Thorin, Fili, Dwalin and the rest of the company moving silently through the forest.

"Stay close to me," Kili whispered in my ear before taking off through the bushes to the trolls and cutting the troll with the best in the leg with his sword. The troll howled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Drop him," The dwarf prince shouted, glaring at the lot of them.

"You what?" The troll asked, who was holding Bilbo by his feet, asked.

"I said, drop him," Kili growled, swinging his sword in his hands.

The troll did as Kili asked, throwing the hobbit towards the dwarf. Kili dropped his sword to the ground and tried to catch Bilbo, only for the two of them to fall to the ground. Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul that must have been some battle cry for everyone else in the company sprinted out of the forest, hacking and slashing at the trolls' legs.

I notched another arrow in my bow, pulling back on the string and letting it loose, actually hitting the troll with the apron in the shoulder this time. He howled in pain, while Fili, Gloin and Bifur sliced at his legs with their swords.

I ran into the clearing that was complete chaos as the other dwarves fought the trolls, who tried to swat them away. It would happen occasionally but the dwarves would simply get up and start fighting again. I even caught a glimpse of Ori using his sling-shot, shooting one of the trolls in the eye that had been holding his brother Dori by his feet. Ori helped his brother back up to his feet before they rushed into the fighting again.

I would catch the occasionally glance of Kili and Fili, who were fighting side of side, pressing their backs together, slashing and cutting at the trolls whenever they got the chance. I saw a flicker of brown curly hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Bilbo running through the fighting towards the ponies, dodging from being hit of swords, hammers and axes as well as the trolls' feet and hands.

"Tera," Bofur shouted my name just before the troll with the apron came rushing towards me, rushing both of his arms to smash at the ground where I was standing. I moved out of the way, pulling my sword out of its sheath. I swung my sword forward, slicing the back of the troll's leg.

The troll roared in pain, rearing backwards, tripping over his own feet. I gasped as the troll started to fall backwards. He was about to fall on top of me when someone grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the way just the troll fell to the ground. He groaned for a moment before getting back up again and tried to kick Dwalin who swung his hammer, crushing the troll's foot.

"Now do you understand why I wanted you to stay at the camp," Kili breathed in my ear.

"I didn't need you to save me," I told him.

"Say that to the troll that almost fell on top of you," He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I looked through the fighting again to see that Bilbo had safely reached the pen, holding the troll's dagger in his hands. He cut the last of the rope and freeing the ponies. Bilbo looked relieved, glancing in my direction and I grinned at him. I was not the only one that noticed the hobbit had freed the ponies. The troll that had gathered the ponies stormed over to where the hobbit was standing.

"Bilbo," I shouted but it was too late, the troll was too quick and had grabbed hold of the hobbit, squeezing him in his fist.

"Bilbo," Kili yelled, trying to run to help the hobbit but Thorin stopped him nephew from going any further by holding out his arm.

"No," He said in a warning tone, turning his glare to the trolls. The largest smirked as he looked down at the leader of our company.

"Lay down your arms," The troll growled, "Or we'll rip his off."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at the trolls for a few moments, his eyes lying on Bilbo who was looking at the King Under the Mountain in shock, covered in dirt and blood that I hoped wasn't his. The dwarf king growled under his breath before sticking his sword into the ground. The others followed suit, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ori, were among the ones who threw their weapons to the ground in anger, glaring at the trolls who were looking at us with triumphant in their beady eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to tell Thorin that he was making a huge mistake and that we should fight but the look he gave the entire company kept me silent.

* * *

They had stuffed us into sacks that smelled of rotten meat and vegetables before throwing some of us in the corner while the rest were put on a spit over the fire to be roasted. I was sandwiched in between Kili and Balin while Bombur rested on top of me. I was starting to find it hard to breath with the red haired dwarf lying partially on my chest.

"Are you okay," Kili asked.

"Besides hardly being able to breath and being tied up in a sack by trolls that are planning on eating us," I asked, "I am just fine."

Kili chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"Oi, no talking," The troll with the apron snapped as he glared at us before turning back to stirring the contents in his cauldron while the other two were spinning the spit over was the fire.

"I say we don't bother cooking them," The troll with the vest spoke up, "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," The one with the apron told his companion as if he knew nothing about cooking dwarves.

"Is this really necessary," Dori asked from his place on the spit only to be ignored by the trolls.

"Oh that does sound quite nice."

"Untie us, you monsters," Oin shouted from his sack as he tried to break through the fabric.

"Take on someone your own size," Gloin added a moment after his brother.

"Never mind the seasoning," The largest of the trolls said, "We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

_Why does that sound so familiar_, I thought, my eyebrows scrunching together

"Wait," Bilbo shouted, managing to sit up in his sack, "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them," Dori shouted at the hobbit.

"Half-wits," Bofur asked in shock, "Than what does that make us?"

I bit my lip to hid my smirk but of course Kili saw me.

"Don't even say it," He said lowly to me and I giggled.

"I wasn't going to going to say anything," I shrugged as much as I could with the sack being tied up to my neck.

"Sure, you weren't."

"I thought I said, no talking," The apron-wearing troll roared and everyone fell silent.

Bilbo looked down at his feet for a moment before speaking up again, "Uh I meant about the uh, with, uh the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning," The troll asked, eying the hobbit curiously.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Excuse me," I squeaked, "I do not smell!"

The other dwarves did not waste time in voicing their own objections to the hobbit's comment.

"If anyone smells, it's you, lad" Oin yelled.

"I always knew that he would end up being a traitor," Dwalin growled from the spit.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf," The smallest troll asked, curiously.

"Shut up," His friend hit him over the head with his stick that he was using to stir the soup, "And let the uh- flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh," Bilbo stuttered, nervously, "Th-the secret to cooking dwarf is-um,"

"Yes? Come on."

"It's-uh-"

"Test us the secret, flurgaburburrahobbit," The troll snapped, "My patience is wearing thin. If you do not tell me than you are the firs to go into the pot!"

"Ye-yes alright than," Bilbo hurried to say, "Don't worry I am going to tell you. The secret is…. to skin them first."

The troll grinned at Bilbo, showing his crooked and rotten-yellow teeth. He turned to his companion, "Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"What are you trying to do, Master Baggins," I hissed, "If you're trying to save us, you are doing a very poor job of it."

"You just have to trust me on this," Bilbo whispered back.

"Trust you," I looked at him in shock, "They're going to skin us and I happen to like my skin where it is, on my body!"

"If I get you, you little-," I heard Gloin growl loud enough for Bilbo to hear while Dwalin shouted, "I won't forget that!"

"What a load of rubbish," The smallest troll growled, "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

"'E's right," The vest wearing troll exclaimed, "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf."

The troll reached down amongst the group that were in the sacks. It looked like he was able to grab Bombur when he spotted me went underneath the red haired dwarf.

"Oh what do we have here," The troll grinned, grabbing the bottom of my sack and lifting me into the air. I twisted as the troll held me from several feet in the air, twisting as I tried to break free of his grip.

"Put her down," Kili shouted, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh a she-elf," The troll murmured, "I've always wanted to try elf. She will make for an excellent first course."

He lifted me higher from the ground, dragging me in above his wide open mouth. I gagged when I caught a whiff of his breath, it smelled even worse than the sack that they have put us in.

"Let go of me, you oversized toad," I shouted, twisting more in his grip, "Llie n'vanima ar'lle atara lanneina!"

"Not that one, she's infected," Bilbo exclaimed.

"You what," The smallest troll asked.

"Yes," Bilbo nodded his head, "She's got worms in her.. tubes."

The troll that had been getting ready to eat me, squealed in disgust, throwing me back into the pile of dwarves landing on top of Bombur and Kili, who both grunted from the impact.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Kili murmured.

"In fact, they all have, they're infested with parasites," Bilbo insisted to the trolls, catching my attention again, "It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Did he just say that we have parasites," I said in shock.

"Indeed, he did," Bofur grunted, glaring at the Halfling from his sack.

"We don't have parasites," Kili shouted, "You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie," Gloin yelled

"If anyone who has parasites, it's you Mr. Bag-OW," I yelped when I felt Thorin kick me in the middle of my back, "Did you just kick me?!"

Thorin gave me a pointed look, before gesturing towards Bilbo and the rest of the company.

"Oh," I whispered before shouting, "Bilbo's right! I'm riddled with huge parasites, so riddled. It's quite disgusting if you ask me."

"What are you doing," Kili whispered.  
"Just play along," I whispered back and he nodded.

Mine are the biggest parasites," He shouted, "I've got huge parasites."

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," Oin added.

"We riddled," Nori yelled.

"Yes, we are," Dori yelled from the spit, "Badly!"

The three trolls looked at each other in confusion before the smallest of them spoke up, glaring at Bilbo.

"What would you have us do, then," He asked the hobbit, "Let 'em all go?"

"Well..," Bilbo

"You think I don't know what you're up to," The troll sneered, poking Bilbo in the chest and pushing him back to the ground, "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret," Bilbo squeaked, looking highly offended at being compared to a furry rodent.

"Fools," The apron-wearing troll asked in confusion.

"The dawn will take you all," Gandalf

All three trolls looked in surprise at the sound of the voice.

"Who's that?"

"No idea," The largest of the trolls answered.

"Can we eat 'im too?" The last troll asked excitedly just as Gandalf stuck the stone in two with his staff, slicing the rock in half. The pure light of dawn poured into the clearing, spreading throughout the whole clearing. The trolls screamed in panic as the light touched their skin turning to the color of stone. Their movements became stiffer until they weren't moving at all; they were statues, frozen forever in place.

**I don't know why but this battle scene was a real pain in the butt to write. And I'm sorry if I ended the chapter at an awkward part but I promise I will pick the next chapter up right from where I left off. I pinky promise that the over battle scenes will be a heck of a lot better. But other than that, what did you think of the chapter? Leave your opinion in a review, which I happen to love by the way ;) The next chapter will be the troll hoard and a little bit of Rivendell which I actually have a bunch of things planned, so that's something y'all can look forward too :D Don't forget to review and I will try to update as soon as I can :D**

**Elvish**

**_Llie n'vanima ar' lle a tara lanneina_- You're ugly and your mother dressed you funny**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**


	10. Chapter Nine- The Treasure of the Lost

**So it's been a few days you guys, I am sorry for taking so long but naturally these chapters take me forever to write because I always have an idea of where I want the chapter to touch on and stuff. But here (finally) is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :D Don't**

**ZabuzasGirl- Here's your update girly :D I am glad you are always so excited :D I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing :D**

**SilverPenguin87- Yay I'm glad you liked overprotective Kili :3 He's fun to write as well as sarcastic, jokester Kili :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Michelle1294- I am so happy that you liked it :D And yes that is my favorite part as well, besides the food fight they have while they are in Rivendell xD You are so sweet and thank you so so much for reviewing :D**

**VampWolf92- Aww thank you so much and thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Don't forget to review! Enjoy :DD**

I stared at the statues of the trolls. They were frozen forever in place, caught mid scream, in agony as the sun had touched their ugly rotten skin. I reached out a hand to touch one of them, the one troll who had been wearing the apron to see if his new skin was as smooth as it looked. I wondered what it was like to be frozen like that, to never move again, or breathe the fresh spring air or hear the roll of thunder before a large storm. I was already frozen in a way, not like the trolls but I was frozen, never moving, never aging. I was going to stay like this forever while everyone around me aged and moved on.

"Are you alright," His voice was so soft that my heart almost broke at the sound of it. There were so many things that I was feeling for the dark haired dwarf prince as he stood beside me, looking at me with those dark eyes that held so much love and compassion. Kili was so selfless and he didn't even realize it, protecting his friends, Fili, Thorin and even me when he was supposed to hate me. But from the look in his eyes, I had a feeling the dwarf prince could do anything but hating me was not one of them.

I smiled at him, glancing down at my feet before saying softly, "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at me though I had a feeling he knew what I was referring to. "What are you talking about?"

"For saving me," I said, taking one step closer to the young dwarf. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned the color of fresh roses, "You did not need to but you did and I am eternally grateful."

"Yes, I did," He whispered, giving me a smile. Not a goofy grin or a cheeky one when he was joking around with the rest of the company or with his brother. A genuine smile and I loved it, my heart skipped a beat in my chest and I looked down at the ground again, "And I'm glad I did because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, Tera."

"What," I whispered; my heart was beating uncontrollably now, hammering against my ribcage like a humming bird and my stomach was in knots. I was at loss for words as we looked at each other, there was so much that I wanted to tell Kili, how I felt the same way if something happened to him, if he got hurt. In the back of my mind, I had been worrying about him as well during the battle with the trolls until I saw a flash of dark brown hair or an arrow flying through the air. I would be so lost without him, without his kindness, compassion, love and sense of humor to guide me through this quest.

I opened my mouth, to say anything or all of what I was thinking when someone yelled out.

"Kili!"

The two of us turned to see Thorin standing by the trolls' now dead fire, holding up the spit that some of the dwarves were still tied too. Bilbo had given Thorin the dagger of the troll and each dwarf was taking turns trying to cut through the thick rope.

"Yes?"

"Come help untie Dwalin and the others!"

"Oh, get your foot out of my back," The bald dwarf growled as he struggled against his bindings, making the spit bounce over the fading embers of the fire, "Would you lads hurry up?"

"Maybe if you stop complaining, we would be able to cut you down faster," Bofur grumbled as he sawed at the rope, his eyebrows were scrunched together as he focused on working the dagger back and forth.

"Once I get down, Bofur, I am going to put my boot up your arse," Dwalin growled while the rest of the company and I burst out laughing.

"Can we continue this conversation later," Kili asked hopefully.

I nodded my head, "Yes of course. Go help."

The dark haired dwarf nodded his head, hurrying to hold up the spit from falling to the ground. Gandalf was standing to the side of the clearing where he had split the rock in half, overlooking the land that was beyond it. I climbed onto the rock and stood next to him, looking at the land beyond the forest line. It was full of lush long green grass that was swaying in the early morning with a wide flowing river cutting through the middle of it like a blue knife.

"What brought you back," I asked, glancing at Mithrandir from the corner of my eye. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward as he smiled, holding his wooden staff in his hand and his grey pointed hat on top of his head. Mithrandir's robes looked more tore and a good inch or two of his gray cloak was covered in drying mud.

"Good morning to you too, my dear," Gandalf chuckled. I gave him a pointed look and he sighed, "Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin's voice growled as he climbed the boulder to join Mithrandir and I. The dwarf king gave me a small glare before turning to the wizard who looked down at Thorin.

"He had the nous to play for time," Gandalf said sternly to him, "None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin looked somewhat regretful, glancing in the direction of Bilbo who was standing with the other dwarves, helping Dwalin finally get to the ground. One down, only four more dwarves to go. Gandalf looked towards the three frozen statues of the trolls, moving down the boulder to get a closer look with Thorin and I trailing behind him.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf murmured, circling around the largest troll statue, gently knocking his staff against it.

Thorin's eyes widened in shock, "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age and not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Mithrandir and Thorin both looked alarmed though I was not entirely sure what they were talking about. I wanted to ask Mithrandir what this "dark power" was but before I could, something sparked behind Thorin's eyes as he and the wizard shared a knowing look.

"They could not have moved in daylight," Gandalf murmured, looking over at the statue troll again, his bushy gray eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

Thorin offered the wizard a small smile, which I found somewhat odd to see on his features though it did suit him.

"Than there must be a cave nearby," Thorin said with excitement in his voice before turning to his company who were all safely back on solid ground.

"Gather all of the supplies that you can," He yelled down to them.

"How are we going to carry everything," Bombur asked as he bit into something that looked like an apple from the trolls' stew, "All of the ponies have taken off."

"What of Cirdan," I asked, nervously.

The red haired dwarf gave me a confused look, "Who?

"My horse," I clarified, climbing down the boulder and joining the company of dwarves, "What has happened to my horse? He is a large dappled gray horse."

"I'm sorry, my lady, he must have taken off with the others," Bombur said in between bits of his apple while I cursed in Elvish. Everyone looked to Thorin, who did not look very happy about our current circumstances.

"Do we still any packs," He asked, looking to Balin.

"Several, yes," Balin answered, nodding his head, "Back at our campsite."

"Good," Thorin nodded, "Pack everything that you can carry and what is the most important, food, weapons. Gandalf and I believe that there is a troll hoard not far from here."

The company all nodded their heads, rushing to grab supplies, food from the trolls that could be salvaged or weapons that they had dropped during the battle. I was able to find my bow and arrow, which I had dropped when the trolls had captured us. I inspected the wood on my bow carefully, pleased to see that there was not too much damage to it. There were a few splinters of wood sticking from the handle but at least it was not broken in half.

"You will have remind me that I have to show you how to use that," Kili said as he joined my side. He had a pack throw over his shoulders along with his bow, a quiver full of arrows, some of which were broken in half along with his heavy sword at his hip.

"I know how to use a bow," I told him as I put my arm through the strap of the quiver, making it easier to carry while I still held my bow in my hand, "I shot at the trolls did I not?"

"But you missed," He teased back, grinning and crossing his arms as he watched my cheeks turn red with blush, "Don't worry, it will be a private lesson so you will not have to worry about embarrassing yourself."

Kili winked at me before hurrying off to join Bofur and Fili, helping them shoulder their own packs before they started to follow Gandalf and Thorin out of the trees. The troll hoard was not far from where the trolls had been hiding in the trees, it was in a very open plain, dotted with lush pine trees but the grass was long with yellow. It crunched under the weight of my feet every time that I took a step. Everyone was looking at the large cave with nervousness or awe.

It was much larger than I had thought it was going to be but judging from the troll's size, it would have to be for them to even be able to get inside to hide from the sunlight. The cave had a very gloomy look to it and reeked of rotting meat among many other things. I was not the only one to notice the smell coming from the hole in the ground.

"Oh," Nori, the dwarf with the five-pointed hair style, asked in disgust, "What's that stench?!"

Gandalf smiled at the dwarf in amusement before turning his eyes back to the cave and walking towards it, "It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch."

Mithrandir, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were the first to enter the save while the rest of us edge forward behind them. I retched as the smell only got stronger and worst once I entered inside. The walls and floor were smooth that it was hard for my leather boots to get a grip on it. I gripped the wall with my hand and took another small step only to slip and fall the rest of the way. I landed on my back, sliding the rest of the way to the bottom.

"Are you alright, lass," Balin asked, looking down at me, his long white beard twitched as he grinned at me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, accepting his hand to help me back up to my feet, brushing the dirt and spider webs off of my clothes before taking a better look around the troll hoard. Pushed into the far corner, partially out of sight were piles and piles of gold, caskets and weapons covered in dust and cobwebs.

The dwarves did not waste any time, searching through the treasures, opening caskets that were full of golden coins and other trinkets.

"None of this can be theirs," I whispered, my feet crunching as I stepped on golden coins that had fallen from piles.

"You are correct," Mithrandir murmured and I jumped at the sound of his voice. I had not realized that he was standing next to me.

"Where did they get all of this?"

"You and the company are not the first who have been attacked by mountain trolls, Tera," He replied, "Not everyone survives those kind of attacks. The trolls take whatever treasures that they can find and bring them here for safe keeping."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Nori, Bofur and Gloin digging a hole in the ground before pushing a pile of gold coins and other trinkets inside of it.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"We can't let this treasure go to waste, lass," Bofur answered, grinning at me before tossing a golden cup with small rubies around the rim into the pile.

"Exactly," Gloin nodded, "After all of this is over, we will come back and reclaim it."

_If you survive,_ I couldn't help but think to myself. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I should not be thinking of such things. I looked over to Thorin who had moved deeper into the troll hoard, looking at sword sheaths covered in cobwebs. He placed his torch to the side, pulling one into each side. He looked up as Gandalf approached him, handing him the sheath of a sword that seemed longer and thinner while the one Thorin held was thin and than widened with a slight curve.

"These swords were not made by any troll," The dwarf king whispered in awe.

"That's because they aren't," Both men looked up at the sound of my voice, Thorin's piercing blue eyes searching mine as I held out my hand to take the blade from him.

"May I?"

He nodded his head gruffly, placing the sword into my hand, hilt first. I took the sword in both of my hands, flipping it back and forth, testing the lightweight of the metal before pulling the sword halfway from it's sheath. The metal looked new even though it must have been sitting in this cave gathering dust for more than a few decades or even centuries.

"These were forged by my kin," I whispered studying the inscription on the side of the blade, the metal glittering by the light of the torches, "In Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

"These are of Elvish make," Thorin sneered, looking at me and the sword in my hands in disgust. He grabbed his torch from the ground and made to leave the troll horde.

"Wait, Thorin," I called out and the dark haired dwarf turned around to look at me with one of his usual and extremely icy glares.

"Lle naa belegohtar et cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, Thorin Oakenshield. You could not wish to have a better blade at your side for battle," I held out the sword in both hands towards him, bowing my head in a show of respect. It took a few moments before I felt the sword leave my hands. I straightened from my bow to meet the eyes of the dwarf king and for the first time I did not see total hostility in his eyes.

"We should go join the others," Thorin murmured, placing his new sword at his hip before storming out of the troll horde, calling Bofur, Gloin and Nori after them for they had just started filling in their hole, hiding their own personal treasure.

It felt good to breath fresh air again. I took another deep breath and slowly exhaled, gripping the edge of the cave wall for the fear that I would slip and fall back in.

"Did you have fun in there," Kili and Fili asked as soon as I climbed out from the cave.

"Only as much fun as one can have in a troll horde," I smirked at the brothers.

"I do have to admit, I was a little annoyed that my brother and I were stuck with guard duty," Fili said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "But seeing as how you smell like an one month old meat and skunk, I am not as upset about being left behind."

"And how would you know what that smells like, Fili," I asked, raising an eyebrow and the golden haired dwarf's face turned a little rosy.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Fili hurried away to join the others while Kili and I burst out laughing. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gandalf standing at the mouth of the cave with Bilbo who looked rather confused. They talked to each other for a moment before Gandalf walked away to rejoin Thorin and Balin.

It was than that I saw what was in Bilbo's hands. It was the sheath of a dagger, although for a hobbit it was large enough to be considered a sword.

"It will be able to protect you," I smiled down at the Halfling.

Bilbo looked at him with genuine fear and worry etched into his brown eyes as he fumbled for words, "Even if I haven't fought with a sword a day in my life?"

"As long as you stab your enemy with the pointy end, you will be fine," I chuckled.

"Does it have a name?"

"What?"

"It's just that I have read a lot of books throughout my years, many of them being about heroes and their swords always have a name," Bilbo asked, looking down at his sword instead of at me, "I was just wondering, if this sword had a name. I mean, if it was in a troll horde someone must have owned it before."

"This is true," I nodded my head, "But names fade over time and become forgotten. I am sure that your sword had a name at one time as well as a history of battle but it is your sword now, Master Baggins. You get to decide the name now but I will tell you that you should think hard and choose wisely."

He nodded, still looking at his sword in wonder and amazement. I bet that he was thinking of how far he had come. He was not the same hobbit that Mithrandir and I had meet only a few days ago in the front lawn of his little hobbit hole. He was changing but it was for the better.

"Does your sword have a name," Bilbo asked, looking at my curved sword, hanging in its sheath at my hip. It was long, much longer than his, the very end of the sword having more of a curve at the end. My fingers lightly touched the hilt of the sword that Thranduil had granted me with when I had reached my seventy-fifth year.

"Your father would want you to have it," He had smiled at me while Legolas has looked like he was about to burst with pride before I had hesitantly pulled the sword from its sheath and gazed at the gleaming piece of metal in my hand.

"Yes, it does," I smiled at the hobbit, "This is Luinil, the name of the my mother's favorite elven star. My father named it for her and fought many battles with it."

"Something's coming," Thorin yelled, catching Bilbo and I's attention. I drew Luinil from its sheath, the thin silver metal gleaming in the light from the sun. Bilbo glanced nervously at me, as the rustling of tree branches and bushes was getting louder. The dwarves drawled closer together, their eyes searching every direction for the source of the danger, their weapons ready in hand.

"Stay together," Gandalf shouted from the front of the group, even he had his word drawn, "Hurry now and arm yourselves."

The company nodded their heads to the wizard, following him through the trees only to stop short when a voice shouted through the silence of the forest.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Just than a rabbit drawn sled burst through the last of the trees, skidding to a halt just in time to keep from hitting Gandalf.

"Radagast," Gandalf exclaimed, sheathing his sword again, "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Who is that," Bilbo whispered, eyeing the newcomer who was dressed in soiled brown robes. He looked younger than Gandalf with his pale brown hair that was only slightly streaked with gray though I knew better. The Brown Wizard wore a hat on top of his head that I found quite similar to Bofur's and the side of his face was caked with bird poop. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Radagast the Brown," I murmured to Bilbo, "He's another wizard alongside Gandalf."

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," Radagast exclaimed, climbing from his sled and patting one of his rabbits on the head, "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes? What is it?"

The Brown Wizard opened his mouth to speak only to pause and close it again. His blue eyes flickering towards the dwarves, Bilbo and I standing off to the side before glancing at Gandalf again, opening his mouth and shutting it for the second time. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Oh, just give me a minute," He muttered, "Um, oh, I had a though and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Radagast opened his mouth again, mumbling, "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…."

Reaching his index and thumb fingers to his mouth, Radagast gagged a little before pulling out an insect and placing it into the palm of his hand.

"Stick insect."

The dwarves and Bilbo looked completely disgusted while I just smiled. I had meet Radagast once when I was very young. He had come to check the Greenwood so I was used to his antics.

"I told you he was an interesting wizard didn't I," I said, smirking at the looks of horror and disgust on Fili, Kili and Bilbo's faces.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Bilbo murmured. His face did seem to be turning a light shade of green. Kili instinctively moved further away from the hobbit and nudged his brother closer, earning him a hard punch on the arm from Fili.

"Will you excuse us for a moment," Gandalf called out to the company, "Radagast and I are going to catch up for a moment."

He did not wait for Thorin to reply and walked off further into the woods without another word. I narrowed my eyes at the two wizards.

"Is everything alright, Tera," Kili asked.

"Everything is fine," I grinned at him, "I just remembered there was something that I wanted to asked Gandalf. I will be right back, alright?"

Kili nodded his head, watching me hurry through the trees towards the two wizards who were speaking in hushed tones. I tried to be as silent as I could, hiding behind a large oak tree when I figured that I was close enough to hear them.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf," I heard Radagast say urgently, "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs."

"Webs," Gandalf whispered in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf," The Brown Wizard murmured, "Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

I had heard enough, there was anger flowing through my veins as I stomped my feet on twigs to make my presence known to the wizards. Mithrandir and Radagast looked up at me in surprise.

"Yes, Terawyn, what is it," Gandalf asked, he seemed somewhat annoyed with me but I did not care at the moment.

"Why did you not tell me that there are spiders in the Greenwood," I hissed, glaring at the wizards, "Or that it was sick?"

"Thranduil gave us orders not to tell you, Terawyn," Mithrandir said softly, "He is only trying to protect you."

"Protect me," I scoffed, "That's rich, Mithrandir but my uncle must know that I could have helped. He would not let spiders from Dol Guldur take over his land."

"He hasn't nor does he plan to. He already has patrols killing all of the spiders that he can on a regular basis," Gandalf glared at me now, "Please go join the others."

I bit my lip to keep myself from telling Gandalf that he couldn't tell me what to do but than I remembered the old wizard has invited me to join this quest and he could just as easily send me on my way home. I gave him a curt nod and started walking towards the company when a sharp howl sliced through the air.

"What was that," I asked nervously, my fingers itching to reach and pull out my sword.

"Was that a wolf," Bilbo asked a second later, holding his sword uncertainty in his hands, "Are there-are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves," Bofur glanced at the hobbit, "No, that is not a wolf, lad."

That's why I saw it, creeping towards the company. Bofur was correct; it was defiantly not a wolf. This thing was much, much bigger and much more vicious looking with shaggy, matted black fur, dagger like fangs that were as long as my arm and beady black eyes. It stalked forward, its eyes never leaving the company of dwarves that were standing just below it.

I slowly reached behind my head for an arrow in my quiver, taking my bow and pulling the string back. I waited a moment for the creature to get closer; I could hear a growl building slowly in its chest. It took one step and I let my arrow loose, hitting it directly in the chest but not killing it. The creature let out a high pitch cry, tumbling the rest of the way to the ground and almost crushing Ori if his brother Dori hadn't pulled him out of the way. Thorin raced forward, silencing the beast by slicing its throat with his new sword.

"What was that," Bilbo gasped, staring at the dead body of the creature in shock.

Before any of the dwarves could answer, another one appeared from the other end of the clearing, growling as just as loud but it did not waste time sneaking up on the company. It leapt down, only to be shot twice by Kili. It crumpled to the ground, trying to climb back to its feet but Dwalin smashed his iron hammer into its head, the creature's skull making a sickening crunching sound.

"What was that," Bilbo asked, looking at the dead creatures in shock.

"Warg- Scouts," Thorin replied, "Which means an Orc Pack is not far behind."

"An Orc pack," Bilbo repeated, he looked as though as he was about to faint. He gulped, gripping the branch of a small tree to keep his balance.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin," Gandalf insisted to Thorin, as he rejoined the company with Radagast at his side. Both of the wizards looked at the dead Wargs with worry in their eyes.

"No one," Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell," Mithrandir yelled, making me jump, glaring at the dwarf. I had never heard the Grey Wizard be so angry before.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on," Thorin glared at the wizard. Mithrandir took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin insisted, looking to the top of the ravine as if he suspected more Wargs to come after us.

"We can't," Ori told the older dwarf, "We have no ponies! They've all bolted."

Radagast coughed and everyone looked at him.

"I will draw them off," The Brown Wizard spoke up and Mithrandir looked at his friend in shock.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," He said to the other wizard, gesturing the two dead Wargs laying on the ground, "They will outrun you."

Radagast smirked at Mithrandir as he climbed back onto his rabbit drawn sled and taking hold of the reins, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try."

I had my back pressed up against the cold stone of the rock, holding my breath and my heart beat quickening when I hear Radagast burst through the underbrush.

"Come and get me," Radagast cackled and I almost laughed at the silly old wizard. He was very brave, risking his own life for ours. Gandalf held out his hand, peering out from behind the rock that we were hiding behind. Once it seemed as thought the coast was clear, Gandalf wave his hand ahead.

"Come on," He whispered, the whole company running across the open plain that was dotted with large boulders that we would use as cover. I almost froze in place when I heard Warg let out a howl as it chased Radagast across the plain but Kili and Fili grabbed either one of my hands pulling me along.

"We can't have you getting killed, now can we," Fili whispered while Kili remained silent.

"Stay together," Gandalf called out, having seen that the company was starting to spread out. Everyone immediately moved closer together and I was caught in between Kili and Fili.

"Move," Thorin yelled after a moment before quickening his pace, jumping over large cracks in the stone that was hidden by the long, dried yellow grass. Thorin stopped behind another boulder. I leaned against the boulder, trying to catch my breath. My heart was beating so much that it could hear it pounding in my ears but I had to keep going. We weren't safe yet. Ori, Bofur and Bombur joined us behind the boulder but while Bofur and Bombur stopped, Ori kept running, almost pasting the boulder and going back out into the open.

"Ori, no! Come back" Thorin hissed, grabbing the young dwarf by the arm and pulling him behind the rock just in time for a group of orcs to run past. Gandalf waited for a moment, seeing the Radagast was making the orcs follow him in the opposite direction that we were going.

"Come on," Gandalf yelled before taking off running again, "Quick!"

Thorin stood off to the side of the boulder while the rest of the company took of running again, trying to keep the orcs in our sight so we would know when to hide again. As I ran past the dwarf kind I heard he murmur to Mithrandir.

"Where are you leading us?"

I did not hear Gandalf reply which led to me to wander myself. Where exactly was the wizard leading us? The land was starting to look somewhat familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. The company stopped at yet another overhang of a rock, each of us trying to catch our breath when we heard a soft growl. Everyone froze, not daring to move as we listened to the Warg move around on the overcrop right above us. Thorin glanced at Kili from the corner of his eye, making everyone else look at the dark haired dwarf as well.

Kili glanced at me and I nodded my head, each of us pulling our bows from our shoulders, stringing an arrow back and letting them loose at the same time. Kili's hit the Warg in the throat while mine hit it in the chest. The Warg let out a startling high-pitched cry as it crumpled from the overhang and fell to the ground. Although it was quickly silence by Dwalin's blade I had no doubt that it had alerted the others of our whereabouts.

There was silence for a moment and than the howling got even louder.

_They've found us_, I thought in shock.

"Move," Gandalf whispered before yelling, "Run!"

Kili grabbed my hand, "Stay by me," He whispered before we started to sprint down the plain, the barking and growling from the Wargs making me push my legs harder. Kili and I's hand broke apart once we reached a dip the plain, small hills rising and orcs coming from all sides, surrounding and leaving us without no way to escape.

"There's more coming," Kili yelled from my side as the Wargs raced down front heir hills, sprinting towards us.

"Kili," Thorin shouted, "Shoot them!"

Kili strung his bow and shooting one of his arrows, killing one of the Wargs that had been running in Fili's direction. He pulled another arrow, shooting an orc in the chest.

"We're surrounded," Fili yelled, holding his sword readying himself for if any Wargs or orcs get past his brother but it seemed as though Kili was doing a good job killing them.

"Where is Gandalf," Kili yelled, backing up and shooting another arrow from his bow while I trialed behind him. I pulled my own bow from my back, pulling back an arrow and letting it loose, hitting a Warg in the shoulder. It whimpered but kept coming; the only sign that I had hit it was that it was limping. My second arrow found its mark, hitting the Warg in the chest. I glanced over my shoulder, searching for the familiar gray robes but Mithrandir was nowhere to be seen.

The Wargs and Orcs came closer, pushing the company further back into the clearing towards a grouping of rocks that lay in the middle. The largest Warg growled as it approached, Ori took a small step forward, shooting a rock at it, hitting it on the muzzle for it to only growl louder. Ori's eyes widened, as Dori grabbed him, pulling him further back.

"Hold your ground," Thorin yelled, unsheathing his elven blade, readying himself to fight when Gandalf appeared from behind the rocks that the orcs had been driving us towards.

"This way, you fools," Mithrandir yelled and Thorin looked at him in shock before turning back towards the rest of the company.

"Come on," He yelled, "Move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go ,go!"

One by one the dwarves sprinted towards the rock dashing into the crack to safety.

"Terawyn, Kili, run," Thorin yelled again and I looked over my shoulder to see the

Kili glanced over his shoulder at his uncle, shooting one more orc before sprinting in the direction of the rocks but he stopped short when he realized that I was not behind him.

"Tera, come on," He shouted as I walked backward, occasionally glancing over my shoulder to make sure that wasn't going to trip over anything.

"You go ahead," I yelled back, "I will be right behind you."

"I am not going to leave you behind!"

"Kili, just go. I promise that I will be right behind you."

From the rustling of the grass I knew that Kili had taken off running so I knew that he was going to be safe.

I pulled another arrow from my quiver, running backwards, pulling the string back and letting the arrow fly. Luckily, it hit the Warg in the head killing in instantly and crumpling to the ground. The orc that had been sitting on top of it jumped off just in time from being crushed to death. He scrambled up to his feet and started to make his way over to me. I grinned to myself, turning to take off running after Kili but after two steps, my left foot slipped into a hidden crack in the stone, making me trip and fall to the ground.

I heard the crack of the bone before the pain shot through my leg. I cried out in pain, sitting up and trying to slip my foot out but it was stuck. The orc smiled, baring his rotten yellow-brown teeth, slowly pulling his blade from its sheath, the dark metal gleaming when the sunlight hit it. I tugged at my leg again, trying to break free but only more pain shot up my leg. I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming.

"No one will save you now," The orc growled as he closed the distance between us, raising his sword to drive it down into my heart. There was a soft whistle in the air and a dull thud. The orc froze in his place, his yellow eyes widening in shock as he looked down at the arrow was the embedded in the middle of his chest. The orc took another step closer but that only ended with another arrow, this one went straight through his heart.

The orc fell to the ground, dead. His companions looked on shock, one of them calling something out in their language. The whole group of them turned around to retreat but they were too late, an even larger group of men on white horses burst through the trees, stringing their bows, killing orcs one by one. One of them collapsed right next to me with at least three arrows sticking out of his back. It was than that I recognized the make of the arrows; at first I had thought they were dwarfish but these arrows were much too slim for any dwarf to craft. That could only leave one person…

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**So heads up, obviously we are going to be in Rivendell in the next chapter but I just wanted to let you know that Tera and the company ****may spend an extra day or two there. I have my reasons which I think y'all will enjoy ;)**

**So you guys, I have this idea. I think ahead a lot with my stories and I ****suddenly had this idea about having Tera have a best friend or best friends that live in Mirkwood so I decided to put together this little contest. Anyone who wants to submit an OC can PM me and I will give you all the information you need and answer any questions you may have. I've already asked someone but they haven't replied yet so I'm not sure if they want to do it. If multiple people submit, I may just accept them all if I love them which I probably will. So yeah just PM me if you're interested :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise I will update soon :D It's snowing where I live and I don't have class tomorrow so I will probably be writing after I finish my homework :3**

**Elvish Terms**

**_Lle naa belegohtar et cormlle naa tanya tel'raa- _You are a might warrior and your heart is that of a lion  
**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**

**PS. Don't forget to review ;)**


	11. Chapter Ten- The Valley of Imladris

**Hello everyone, I am finally back with the new chapter :DD Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they all made me smile :D Keep them coming, I love seeing what you think of my story so far :D**

**ZabuzasGirl- Here it is :D I hope you enjoy it :DDD**

**ro781727- Thank you so much for reviewing :DD**

**SilverPenguin87- Aww thank you :D I love writing a protective Fili and Kili :3 They're both adorable. Thank you for reviewing :DD**

**Rosy- Aww thank you, you're so sweet :D And you're a step in the right direction, you'll have to read the chapter to find out :DD**

**VampWolf92- Aww thank you :D You're so sweet and thank you so much for reviewing :DD I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :))**

**Michelle1294- Your review honestly made me laugh, I loved it xD No I don't think he will but there's a possibility hahaha xD Thank you so much for your review :D**

**LolaLucianaDrozda- Awww thank you :D I am so glad that you like Tera and Kili together :3 I'm going to leave that a surprise though hehehe ;) **

**I would like to announce the winners of the little contest that I posted in my last chapter and yes, I did say winners.**

** ZellaStormz and Michelle1294's OCs are going to be in this story :D **

**One will be in the chapter while the other is going to be introduced when the company reaches Rivendell, though they will be mentioned in chapters and be in flashbacks :D I am going to keep their names secret so that it will be a surprise :D Thank you again to Zella and Michelle1294 for submitting an OC, I love them both so much :D**

**Just a little shout out to ZellaStormz, she also has a Kili/OC story called Starlight & Flames. I love it and HIGHLY recommend reading it too. Seriously y'all should go read it ;) You won't regret it :D**

**And you guys, I got a tumblr! I'm freaking addicted, it's so much fun to repost things :D Check it out, I post a lot of Hobbit stuff along with some Divergent, Hunger Games, Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, The Walking Dead, Fault in Our Stars and Mortal Instruments stuff :DD My name is awiseoldowl201, if you want to follow me or just see the things I post on there, also feel free to ask me questions about this story or just things in general :D**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :D Also sorry for the super long author's note xDD**

**Just heads up this chapter gets really graphic with blood and stuff, you have been warned.**

Lord Elrond.

I watched in shock as the black haired elf sat on top of a brown horse rode alongside a Warg before cutting it down with his sword. The wolf-like creature's front legs giving out from underneath it, toppling to the ground and crushing the Orc that had been riding it. Elrond spun his steed around while the rest of his men killed off the more of the Orcs, embedding their silver arrows in the Orcs' gray rotten looking flesh. Another Orc collapsed to the ground nearby to where I was laying with an arrow in his throat.

Thick black liquid seeped through the orc's fingers as he clutched at his wound, his cries becoming more of a gurgle as he choked on his blood. The Orc's body began to twitch as he fought of breath, the twitching only stopped when one of the elf's horses stepped on his head. My stomach gave an unnatural twist when I heard the sickening crunch of the Orc's skull of the hoof of the horse that was now standing right by my head. It's front hooves covered in the Orc's black blood, the foul smell of it made my stomach retch again. I was thankful that there was nothing in my stomach.

I laid my head back on the ground as the Elvish horns sounded and the thundering of hooves hibernating the ground as they chased off the last of the Orcs from their land. Someone yelled something in Elvish, it all seemed so far away until I felt someone lifting me by my shoulders and gently pulling my foot from the crack in the stone.

The pain from my leg was becoming unbearable, the inside of my boot was starting to feel sodden and I was starting to feel lightheaded. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from screaming, only a small whimper of pain escaped my lips.

"Put her on my horse," I heard the Lord of Rivendell order before I was hoisted into the arm by multiple hands into the saddle of his horse. I immediately clutched onto the fabric of his cloak, afraid that if I didn't I would lose my balance.

"Make sure those creatures are far from our borders," Elrond shouted to a few of his men before giving his horse a light kick, sending us off at a gallop in the direction of Rivendell while the rest followed behind us.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," I whispered, leaning my head against the fabric of his deep red cloak. It was soft to the touch and I could almost feel the coolness of the metal from his armor.

Elrond chuckled, "You should rest your eyes, Terawyn, at least for now. There will be many questions for you to answer when you wake."

I nodded my head although he could not see it, leaning my head against his back again, and the swift movements of the horse lulling me to sleep. It must have lasted a few minutes even though it felt like an eternity to me, it was so peaceful to be wrapped in a painless darkness.

"Tera!"

My eyes snapped open to see that Elrond and I were crossing the bridge to the Valley of Imladris, more commonly known as Rivendell. It was just as beautiful as I had seen in the pictures Thranduil had given me as a child. It was just as beautiful was Mirkwood, maybe even more so since it was so open, placed in the middle of a deep valley full of lush green trees, brush and the deep river at the bottom that cut through the land.

Elrond pulled his horse to a stop in front of the group of dwarves that were standing on guard at the entrance to Rivendell. I easily spotted the gray pointed hat of Mithrandir and the dark haired elf that was standing next to him. Elrond got off of his horse and turned back to me.

"Would you like me to help you," He asked quietly, looking at me with worry in his blue eyes. I shook my head, swinging my leg over the saddle and landing on my feet. That had been a mistake. Pain shot up my right leg and I let out a small scream of pain, my hands gripping a strap of the saddle to keep from crumpling to the ground.

"I knew that you were injured but not to this extent. You need to have it tended to," Elrond murmured, steading me from losing my balance. Fili and Kili had moved to stand beside me and I could not mistake the worry that was in their eyes. I gave them a small smile, silently hoping that it looked genuine and not a grimace.

"Lindir," The Lord of Rivendell called out and the brown haired elf pushed his way past Mithrandir and the group of dwarves to his lord's side, "Please take Terawyn to the infirmary and tend to her wound."

"I want to go with them," Kili said, stepping forward, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Lindir.

"Are you trained in medicine," Lindir asked, looking down at the dwarf, regarding him with cold eyes.

Kili's eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned at the elf, "No."

"Than I think it would be better if you stayed with the rest of your company. You would only get in the way."

The young dwarf glared at the elf and opened his mouth to object but Lindir did not give him the chance. He bowed his head to Elrond before taking both of my hands, wrapping one of my arms around his broad shoulders and leading me away.

* * *

**Lindir's POV**

_It had been a very long time since Lindir had walked through the halls of Mirkwood, so much so that the dark haired elf was lost. He was thankful that Lord Elrond had released him from his duties for the rest of the night so that he had time to find his room. Lord Elrond had told him that it would be a long time before he and King Thranduil completed their meeting and that the young elf should go enjoy Mirkwood while they still could._

_ Lindir had a feeling there was something his lord was not telling him but he knew better than to stay and pry. So the elf had left, going in the direction that he had thought was to his own chambers, only to get hopelessly lost in the maze that was Mirkwood. Lindir walked past multiple wooden doorways, many of them were closed but he could hear muffled laughter coming from them. He turned left, heading deeper into the kingdom and frowned when he came to a dead end. Lindir was about to turn around and go back the way he had come when he caught the scent of fresh flowers. _

_ He turned his head and to his right was a narrow hallway that he had not realized was there before. It was bathed in soft light, as though it was the first morning light of the sun, which confused Lindir since from what he had seen, Mirkwood was not very open. He continued to follow the hallway, his fingers gently brushing the walls, which were as smooth as any stone and had Elvish carvings embedded in them. The smell of flowers was getting stronger making him want to sneeze. He pushed further ahead to the end of the hallway into an open room._

_ Lindir blinked his eyes a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light to see that he had come to the gardens. He ventured forward, his dark brown eyes widening at seeing the young elf woman standing in front of a large tree with dropping leaves with white flowers. Her hand was outstretched as if she was going to touch one of the flowers when Lindir saw the black butterfly resting on her fingertip, opening it's fragile wings to reveal the circles of blue-purple. Lindir turned his eyes to the girl, who had still not realized he was standing only a few feet away. _

_ She was tall, as all elves were, though she was only a head shorter than him with long dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back in soft waves, a crown of delicate white flowers woven in. The woman wore an elegant gown of emerald green silk, embroidered with silver Elvish markings, the sleeves drooping down when the fabric reached past her elbows._

_ Lindir took a small step forward and stiffened when a twig snapped underneath his foot. He uttered a curse under his breath, looking down at his feet and when he looked back up, wide ocean blue eyes were back staring at him._

_ His heart beat quicken as he stared into the woman's eyes so he bowed and said quickly, "'Quel andune, Arwen en amin." _

_ The woman's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but she curtsied back to him, the fabric of her sleeves grazing the ground. She straightened and walked from the tree until there was little distance between them, her eyes never leaving his face._

_ "Amin sinta lle," She asked. Lindir shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze as he shook his head._

_ "Mani naa essa en lle?" _

_ "Lindir," He answered and the woman smiled at him._

_ "Saesa omentien lle, Lindir. My name is Terawyn." _

_ "King Thranduil's niece," Lindir gasped, looking at her in shock. Lord Elrond had told him that Prince Glorfindel had had a daughter with a human woman but Lindir had not believed him. It was unusual for an elf to fall in love with a human considering how short lived their lives were. Relationships with humans usually ended with heartbreak for elves._

_ "Yes, the very same," Terawyn laughed at the look of shock on Lindir's face. His cheeks turned a light rosy tone.  
"I did not know that flowers could grow under a roof," Lindir murmured, changing the subject and silently hoping that his blush would fade quickly, "Don't they need sunlight?"_

_ "Look up," Terawyn smiled gently at him._

_Lindir did as she asked and gasped when he saw that the roof arched like a cathedral ceiling made entirely of glass, allowing sunlight to pour inside. The glass in the ceiling was made entirely of different colors, ranging of deep blues, oranges, pinks, reds, greens, yellows and violets casting multicolored light on the flowers and on the pale skin of the elven girl who Lindir noticed was still smiling at him._

_ "It's beautiful," Lindir whispered in awe and he saw Terawyn grin at him from the corner of his eye. He was beginning to really enjoy seeing her smile like that._

_ "Indeed it is," Terawyn murmured, "The gardens have always been my favorite place to come to when I need to get away to think."_

_ "Think about what," He asked, curiously. _

_ "Anything," She whispered, "Or everything." _

_ The male elf opened his mouth to reply when someone called her name from the entrance of where he had come. Both elves looked over their shoulders to see Legolas standing at the edge of the gardens. The blond haired elf grinned when he saw that his cousin was exactly where he had thought she would be though his pale blue eyes narrowed when he saw that Lindir was with Terawyn. _

_ "It seems that my cousin Legolas needs me for something," Terawyn turned to Lindir and smiled again, "It was nice to meet you, Lindir, even if it was very brief. Hopefully we will get to meet each other someday."_

_ Lindir nodded, a little too eagerly, which did not go unnoticed by Legolas. Terawyn gave him one last smile before departing the gardens with Lindir looking after her with longing._

That was over seventy years ago. He thought he was never going to see her again and now here she was. Lindir was highly aware of Tera's skin touching his own as he lead her throughout the hallways to the infirmary. The male elf could already feel the heat spreading to his cheeks, trying to ignore the reaction his body was having to this elf maiden.

"I really am fine, Lindir," Tera murmured quietly as she looked at the ground. Her eyes were half open and her words came out slurred, Lindir grunted as she leaned more of onto his shoulders. He grunted from the weight, his body was not well trimmed with muscle as her's was. Lindir honestly could not remember the last time he had held a bow or a sword in his hand.

"No, you're not," He told her, "You are injured and you need to be healed."

The female elf grumbled something under her breath that he could not make out as he trudged forward towards the doors of the infirmary. Lindir pushed the door open with his back, leading Tera to the bare oaken table. She sighed in relief as she laid down, finally being able to rest her leg.

"Where is your injury," Lindir asked from another larger oaken table that was crowded with different plants, fresh and dried along with glasses full of different color liquids, ranging from a light blue to an alarming black. He grabbed an marble bowl, taking a small portion of something that resembled green moss, putting it into the bowl and gently grinding it to a pulp.

"My right leg."

Lindir glanced at Tera's face, than at her leg before moving away from the table. He undid the lacings of her boot, trying to pull it off as gently as he could but no matter what he did, small whimpers would escape Tera's lips. His brown eyes widened a little when he finally pulled the boot off, revealing that blood sodden leggings and the wound.

It was a few inches above her ankle and even though there was so much blood there was no mistaking the piece of white bone, muscle and tendon sticking out from the young elf maiden's skin. Blood was still coming from the wound, slowly trickling down her leg and staining the table.

The male elf rushed back to the larger table, grabbing different herbs and putting them into the bowl before rushing back to Terawyn but not without grabbing a clean rag first and a glass of light blue liquid.

"You are going to need to bite on this, Terawyn," Lindir murmured, placing the marble bowl and glass next to her head.

She shook her head, her blue eyes were half closed as she fought to remain conscious.

"You have to or you are going to bite on your tongue," He said more sternly, pushing the rag to her lips. There was no response for a moment before she opened her mouth just a fraction but that was all the room Lindir needed, placing the rag firmly in between her teeth. Lindir took a deep breath, moving to stand by her leg.

"Remember to bite down," Lindir whispered, pressing down on the bone. Tera's scream was piercing even with the rag in her mouth. Her back arched from the table as she screamed out in agony though she didn't try to thrash or pull her leg from Lindir's grip.

He gritted his teeth, fresh blood was dripping from the wound as he set the bone back in place. Tera cried out again as he pushed on the bone again, her jaw clenching and unclenching on the rag as her nails clawed at the table. Lindir hated seeing Terawyn like see, in pain and knowing that he was only causing more even if it was to help her.

With one final push, the dark haired elf was able to push the bone back into place. He noticed that the female half elf hadn't cried out that time, looking up at her face Lindir saw that Tera had fallen unconscious.

_At least she is not feeling any more pain,_ Lindir thought as he grinded up the mixture of herbs to prevent infection to a pulp. Once that was finished, he scooped some out with two fingers and pushed it into the wound before binding it.

"I'm sorry," Lindir whispered, looked down at Tera's sleeping face. He reached out a hand, the tips of his fingers stroking her brown hair was fanned out across the table. Lindir took the glass of blue liquid, pressing it to Tera's lips and allowing a few drops to slip down her throat. It was supposed to help with the pain as well as quicken the pace of healing broken bones.

Lindir drew in a shaky breath and leaned against the table. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up…

* * *

**Tera's POV**

It was the sound of a fist banging on the wooden door that made me open my eyes, my mind groggy as I tried to remember where I was. I recalled running from a pack of orcs with Thorin and the company, falling behind the others, hearing the unnatural crack as I fell to the ground.

I gasped, sitting up too quickly and making the whole room spin.

"Careful," A soft male voice said.

I turned my head, slower this time, to see Lindir standing to the side of the room. He looked exhausted, pieces of his brown hair falling from the braids that were on either side of his face and his hands were stained red with blood. He smiled gently at me, gesturing towards my leg. I looked to see that he had cut my brown leggings apart to reach my wound and wrapped in clean binding.

"You healed me," I whispered.

"I did."

"Thank you."

Lindir smiled at me again and shrugged, "Anything for you, Lady Terawyn."

I groaned, laying back on the table, "Lindir, please. I think we know each other well enough that you are allowed to call me Tera."

The brown haired elf opened his mouth to reply when someone banged on the door again followed by a woman shouting.

"Open the door, Lindir! If you do not let me see Tera so help me…"

Lindir groaned and rolled his eyes before hurrying to open the heavy oaken door before whoever was behind it could slam their fist into it again.

"There is no need to break down the door," He said to whoever was standing in the hallway.

The woman huffed, pushing past him and into the infirmary before snapping back, "Than you should have opened it the first time I knocked."

Lindir glared after her, "You really must learn how to have more patience, Merilin."

I looked up in shock when I heard Lindir say that name just as she rounded the corner of the infirmary to the table where I was sitting. Merilin froze when she saw me laying on the table in shock.

"It really is you," Merilin whispered, looking at me with wide dark brown eyes, "You really are here."

"I am," I grinned.

She laughed before running across the small distance between us and hugging me.

"What are you doing here?"

Merilin laughed and raised an eyebrow at me, "What? Do you think you could just leave without saying goodbye? I came to find you but I lost you and Mithrandir's trail so I decided to stop in Rivendell. I had a feeling that you would eventually come this way."

I grinned at my best friend, "And when you get a feeling, they're usually never wrong."

_"Are you ready for your first training lesson," Merilin's father, Lord Imrathon, asked. He couldn't help but smile at his daughter and King Thranduil's niece, as they stood alert in the middle of the circle. After much insisting from his daughter, Imrathon had finally given in to training her and of course Terawyn had eagerly agreed. The two young girls spent much of their time together since they were the only elven children in Mirkwood, being born a year apart._

_ "Yes Father," Merilin answered while Terawyn eagerly nodded her head._

_ It had taken a little bit of persuading for Imrathon to convince Thranduil to allow his niece to train at only six years old but he had eventually agreed, knowing that Terawyn would have to know to protect herself. The king only had one condition be that his son Legolas help with the training. _

_The blond haired prince stood next to the dark haired warrior now, a smile pulling at his lips as he looked at the girls._

_ "We are going to start with the basics of sword fighting," Legolas told them, "You'll practice with wooden swords and eventually move up to real swords. Now, Tera, which end do you poke your enemy with?"_

_ "The pointy end," The brown haired girl chirped with excitement and the two men smirked at each other, remembering how excited they were when they learned how to fight._

_ "Very good," Imrathon grinned, "Now when you are sword fighting, it is important for you to always be a step ahead."_

_ "Why," Merilin asked, looking at her father with her big dark brown eyes._

_ "So you can get the upper hand," Legolas told her and she nodded her head, absorbing all of the information like a sponge. _

_ "If you're not thinking ahead or paying attention to your opponent's movements, you will be killed," Imrathon added, "Keep that in mind."_

_ The girls nodded their heads and the warrior grinned at them._

_ "Good, I think it is time for you both to practice."_

_ "But we don't know any moves," Merilin said._

_ "Do what is natural for you," Her father told her and his daughter nodded._

_ "Are you ready for this," Terawyn asked, smirking as she stood across from her best friend. Merilin smiled back at her._

_ "Only if you are."_

_ The two girls stood across from each other, gripping their wooden swords tightly in their hands. _

_ "Ready," Legolas called out to them and both girls nodded their heads, "Then begin."_

_ Merilin was the first to attack, rushing at Terawyn causing the other girl to squeak before blocking the blow with her own wooden sword. Merilin frowned, swinging her sword at her friend only for Tera to duck at the last minute. The other female elf tried to attack next, aiming to point Merilin in the chest but she spun out of the way._

_ Both girls were watching each other as Imrathon and Legolas had suggested, watching and predicting what they know the other would do next. Whenever Tera went right, Merilin would go right and try to attack when her friend._

_ Terawyn tried to jab at Merilin again only to be blocked and immediately attacked by Merilin. The two girls kept attacking each other again and again, only to be blocked, neither of them ever seeming to get the upper hand until Merilin happened to look down. Although Terawyn's stance was correct, she noticed that her friend was putting too much weight on her right foot._

_ Merilin grinned and Tera gave her a confused look. Before she could even think to utter a word, Merilin rushed forward, coming towards Tera's right. The younger elf started to move to the left only to realize that Merilin was moving in the same direction. Tera gasped when she felt the wooden sword hit her chest, knocking her to the ground._

_ Legolas watched with wide blue eyes while Imrathon grinned with pride at his daughter._

_ "Lle lava," Merilin smirked, holding her stick so that the sharpened end was just barely brushing Terawyn's pale skin._

_ "Only if you do," The other girl smirked and Merilin's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Quick as a snake, Tera wrapped her leg behind Merilin's, pulling her feet out from underneath her. The other girl's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips as she fell on her back onto the soft ground of the arena. Merilin lay there for a moment in shock before she started to laugh, Terawyn joining her._

_ Merilin sat up, breathless and tears falling from her eyes from laughing too hard. She grinned at Terawyn, a mischievous twinkling in her dark eyes. _

_ "How about a rematch?"_

_ Terawyn grinned, offering Merilin her hand to help her back up to her feet, "You're on."_

"Tera," Merilin's voice broke me away from my daydream. I blinked a few times and looked to see my friend smiling at me.

"What?"

"Your mind is always wandering. Sometimes I wondered the places your mind travels too," She murmured quietly before grinning and grabbing my hand and started to pull me to my feet. I expected pain to shoot up my leg just as it did before but nothing happened.

"Your wound is healed," Lindir said, having seen the expression on my face, "You will need to rest it for a day or two. No excessive training or fighting a pack of orcs, alright?"

I grinned teasingly at him, giving him a small wink, "I can't make any promises."

Merilin laughed at the shocked expression on Lindir's face before it turned red with blush before pulling me out of the infirmary and into the hallway.

**So what did you guys think? :D This chapter was all my own and I am extremely proud of it. Thank you again to ZellaStormz and Michelle1294 for submitting their OCs :3 And I know I said this before but you guys really should go check on Zella's story, it's called Starlight & Flames and it is absolutely amazing :3 **

**Did you guys like the two flashbacks? And what did you think of Lindir's point of view/ third person thingy, I will admit that was actually a lot of fun for me to write :D Especially the little training one with Merilin and Tera :D **

**Elvish**

**'Quel andune, Arwen en amin-** _Good afternoon, my Lady_

**Amin sinta** **lle-** _Do I know you?_

**Mani naa essa en lle- **_What is your name?_

**Saesa omentien lle-** Pleasure meeting you

**Lle lava-** _Do you yield?_


	12. Chapter Eleven- True Origins

**Hello everyone :D I meant to post this chapter awhile ago but school has been a little crazy, studying for exams and writing multiple papers so if I disappear I am probably off in a Starbucks studying my butt off xD My dad has ingrained into my brain that schoolwork comes first and fun stuff (like fan fiction :'() comes second. But I am not giving up on this story, I am liking it too much and I even have another Kili/OC story in the works though it won't be up for awhile, ideas for that float around in my head every once in ****awhile ;) But I am going to finish my Twilight fan fiction and this one before I really start to write that :D **

**ZellaStormz- You are so very welcome :D Yay :D I was hoping that I was portraying her correctly. I have to admit she was a lot of fun to write, especially in this chapter ;)**

**ZabuzasGirl- Here's your update darling :D I hope you like it :D**

**LolaLucianaDrozda- Hahaha no I am not. I am just a teenage girl that has a way too active imagination. I am not even kidding, I am always thinking of possible ideas for this story, twisting and plotting. I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter as well ;D**

**Lady Syndra- Aw yay I'm glad you liked it :D I really enjoyed writing that flashback, it was a lot of fun for me :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**VampWolf92- Aw yay :D I am so glad that you love it :DDD Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Rosy- You'll have to see my dear ;) There may be but you'll have to read the chapter to find out :D Thank you for reviewing :D You're so sweet :3 **

**Michelle1294- Merilin is her name :D I love her, she's so much fun writing for. And yes, Lindir is pretty adorable :3 Though this chapter may change your opinion on him ;) Ah, you'll have to read the chapter to find out ;)**

"Where are you taking me, Merilin," I laughed, allowing my friend to drag me throughout the halls of Rivendell by my arm. We had long left the doors of the infirmary behind us. I had lost count of how many times we had turned left than right, passing open gardens, some with blooming flowers, others with fruit trees. Every hallway we walked through was framed by slim, white pillars with vines and flowers carved into the stone, to the right were open archways leading into rooms while to the left was a balcony.

I pulled away from Merilin's arm and walking over the archway, standing at the very edge of the balcony and looked below. I had never realized that Rivendell was so high up in the valley until seeing the waterfall right below me and than the hundreds of feet to the river. From the balcony, the river looked like a blue thin through I was sure it was at least half a mile in width and over fifty feet deep. Several pine trees dotted the shore of the river and there was a large hawk circling over some of them, eying out perhaps a mouse or rabbit for its next meal.

"Tera."

I looked over my shoulder to see Merilin smirking at me as she stood in the doorway of an open room with the same archway as all of the other rooms we had passed with the same vines and leaves carved into the pillars on either side of the door. Merilin walked inside and I followed behind her a moment later, glancing over my shoulder just in time to see the hawk dive down towards the river. I quickened my pace when I heard Merilin came my name from further inside the room.

"Lord Elrond thought that you would like to have your own chambers," Merilin grinned, "Mine are right next door."

My mouth dropped when I entered the room, it truly was beautiful. The floors and walls were made all of the same white marble with smooth pillars in either corner of the room that had the occasion speck of gray or black. A large canopy bed was pushed into the furthest corner of the room and the arched windows were wide open filling the room with the soft light of the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," I whispered in shock, moving to stand by the bed and noting a pile of fresh clothes sitting on the end.

"I am glad you like it," A male voice said from the doorway. Merilin and I both turned to see Lord Elrond with Lindir walk into the room, smiling. The Lord of Rivendell had removed his dark red armor, replacing it with golden yellow tunic with long sleeves and brown leather boots. Elrond grinned, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Terawyn," He spoke as he walked forward, taking both of my hands and holding them in his, "How many years has it been?"

I grinned, shrugging, "At least seventy years."

"And you don't look a day over fifty," Merilin teased and I rolled my eyes before we both started laughing. Elrond smiled at our small exchange before his eyebrows scrunched together. It was something I noticed that he only did when he was worried or if something was bothering him.

"How is your leg," He asked quietly, glancing down at my tore up leggings and my leg wrapped in bandages. Self- consciously, I put more weight on my injured leg; there was a small burning sensation but no overwhelming amount of pain.

"I feel fine."

"I am glad to hear it," Elrond let go on my hands, folding them behind his back as he walked towards the one of the windows.

"Is there something else on your mind, my lord," I asked, feeling very on edge.

Elrond chuckled, looking away from the window to meet my eyes, "Actually, yes. I came to speak of you about your uncle King Thranduil."

The older dark haired elf took my silence as my approval for him to continue but inside my heart was hammering inside my chest and my palms were slick with sweat.

"The Elven King has called to my attention that you have partaken in a quest with a company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit," He murmured, pacing in front of the window, "And it seems that it is true, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Than you should know that Thranduil advised me that should you come to my house that I would be wise to send you back to Mirkwood with Merilin."

"Lord Elrond, do not send me home," I begged, sending Merilin a wide-eyed look, "I have come this far and I do not want to go back home yet. Please send a message to my uncle that you have not seen me."

"Terawyn, it is fine," Elrond smiled and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart that was hammering in my chest, "I am not going to send you back to Mirkwood."

"You're not," Merilin and I asked in unison, sharing a shocked look before grinning at each other.

Elrond chuckled and shook his head, "No, I am not. I remember a similar time when I was like you, Terawyn, wanting to know what was out in the world. It is selfish of Thranduil to keep you locked inside the gates even if it is to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Elrond," I grinned, "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, my dear," He glanced between Merilin and I, a smirk playing on his lips, "Why don't you two go to the bath houses to wash up? We are having a feast and you will not want to be covered in mud."

Merilin and I looked at each other in confusion and sure enough, Elrond was right. Our clothes and skin were speckled in mud or dried blood. And I was able to spot a few twigs and leaves that were knotted in Merilin's dark curly hair. I laughed, reaching to pull a piece of twig out only to get even more knotted in her hair.

"A bath sounds ideal," Merilin giggled, "Plus you are starting to smell."

I rolled my eyes, playfully pushing my friend with my shoulder before grabbing the clothes that were left for me on the bed.

"Are you coming or not," I called, giving Elrond a small bow before walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"Of course," Merilin yelled out, jogging out of the room with her own pile of fresh clothes in her arms.

"I always knew that you were one for adventure though I did not know you would be willing to go on one with _dwarves _or a halfling," Merilin added as we walked down the hall towards the bathhouses. Elrond and Lindir had gone the other way and I thought I heard the younger elf whispering to his lord about the diminishing amount of wine in the cellars. I bit my lip to keep from laughing; it was common knowledge that dwarves liked to drink.

"Neither did I," I mused, "Though I didn't know they were going to be apart of the journey until after we had come to Bilbo's home."

"What are they like?"

"What are who like?"

"Dwarves. What are they like?"

I pursed my lips for a moment before speaking, "They are very interesting."

Merilin smirked, raising an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by interesting if I may ask?"

I opened my mouth to speak when the sound of water splashing on stone and cheers of multiple men. Looking just past the trees to our right, was one of the fountains with thirteen dwarves swimming in the water while two groups of three were sitting on one another's shoulders trying to knock each other down. It all looked like fun and games until I realized that they weren't wearing anything, not even a pair of breeches.

"Oh my," Merilin whispered, her eyes wide with shock, "Now I see what you meant by interesting."

She laughed when I grabbed her hand and she saw that my cheeks were reddening as we entered our bathhouse. It was closed off, so we were away from prying eyes, and in the shape of a dome with a curved stain glass ceiling. The steam from the water floated on the surface like a lighter version of fog that smelled of lavender and mint leaves. Stripping of my dirty clothes and throwing them in the corner, I stepped into the water, sighing as the coldness was overtaken by the warmth of the water.

I waded to the deeper end of the bath so that my toes just barely touched the bottom. The smell of lavender was overwhelming but it was better than smelling of dirt and sweat. I took a cloth on the edge of the bath, lightly scrubbing the patches of dirt and dried blood from my body.

"Do they know your true origins," Merilin suddenly asked.

I looked up to see her floating on her back, her black hair fanning out in the water like a dark halo.

"What are you talking about," I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion as I ran my fingers through my long hair as I tried to get out the last of the knots.

She straightened so that she was standing on her feet, drops of water falling down her high cheekbones, almost looking like tears, "I am talking about the company of dwarves and the halfling. Do they know who you truly are?"

"What brought this on?"

"I have been thinking about it ever since you arrived here," Merilin said, "Dwarves have never been known to have a fondness of elves especially after Erebor was taken by Smaug."

I shrugged, "Not all dwarves are hateful towards elves. Granted when I first met the company, many of them were not very trusting of me but they are beginning to become more friendly towards me."

"And what happens when they find out you are King Thranduil's niece," She asked, "The niece of the same elven king that turned his back when they needed his help the most."

"I don't know," I whispered, squeezing the cloth tightly in my hands. Now that Merilin brought it to my attention, if the dwarves, especially Thorin, knew of my true heritage they would not be happy. I thought of Fili and Kili hating me, their once smiling and joking faces looking at me with hatred. The brothers were the ones that I had gotten the closest to since this quest began; the ones I thought were becoming true friends and I did not want it to all come undone. I needed to tell them, sooner rather than later.

"My ladies," Merilin and I jumped, both of us almost screaming at the sound of Lindir's voice coming from doorway. How long had he been there?

"Yes, Lindir," Merilin called back, returning to floating on her back, "What is it that you want? Tera and I are enjoying our bath."

"I am truly sorry to interrupt, Lady Merilin but Lord Elrond wished me to inform you both that the feast is going to be starting shortly."

"Have we really been in here that long," I asked.

She shrugged, "Now that you say that, my fingers are starting to look a little wrinkled."

I laughed, throwing the cloth at her head but it fell short, landing in the water with a loud _plop_ before sinking to the bottom of the pool. Both grabbing a wool towel and drying off before getting dressed, my hair was still wet when I finished tying my new dark brown leather boots.

Lord Elrond had given Merilin and I similar outfits to what we were wearing before but in different colors. Merilin wore a long silver colored tunic, dark blue leggings and bodice with black leather boots and the necklace her father Imrathon gave her. It was very pretty and simple, a sapphire pendant on a thin silver chain with little branches with leaves in it. My clothes were the same except my tunic was a mossy grayish green and a bodice made of a darker green with dark brown leggings and dark leather boots.

Merilin and I both exited the bathhouse to see Lindir waiting for us.

"You did not have to wait for us, Lindir," I told him kindly.

"It is my pleasure my lady," The male elf answered, grinning at me and I thought I heard Merilin giggle from behind me.

"Well thank you," I smiled back and a little color entered his cheeks, "You are very kind."

The rest of the walk was silent but the smell of food grew stronger. I sighed happily when I caught the scent of fresh lembas as we walked into the open dining area. Just the rest of Rivendell, it was very open, giving a view of the valley. I noticed that all of the dwarves were already seated, two tables splitting them in half since Thorin was sitting with Mithrandir and Elrond.

Kili grinned when they saw me enter the room, moving over so that I would have a place to sit. I was about to join him when Lindir took my arm, leading Merilin and I towards the head table, seating us to the left of Elrond. Kili's brown eyes narrowed as he watched Lindir sit down next to me. I gave the dark haired archer a small smile but he frowned, returning to pushing the food around his plate.

A place of fruit, vegetables and salad was placed in front of me by a young male elf and I smiled my thanks to him before taking a bite.

"I don't like green food," I heard Ori grumble. I looked over to see the youngest dwarf, picking at the leaf of lettuce with his fingers.

"Just try it," His older brother Dori told him, "You might end up liking it."

"It is not as bad as you may think, Master Ori," I called over to them and Dori grinned at me, "Green food is actually very good for you."

"Yes, even Tera thinks that you should try it."

The younger dwarf shook his head again, placing the lettuce back onto his plate before asking the rest of his companions, "Have they got any chips?"

Merilin giggled quietly as she watched the group of dwarves search their plates or even under the table for any sign of meat.

"Lady Tera," Lindir asked. I looked over to see the male elf was no longer sitting in his seat but had one of his arms folded properly behind his back while his other hand was held out towards mine.

_"Lle merna salk," _He asked, a small smile on his lips. I could feel someone staring at the two us, turning my head only slightly to see Kili frowning and his eyebrows scrunching together.

I turned back to Lindir and smiled sweetly, _"Ya auta yeste'?"_

Merilin choked on the wine she was drinking, covering her mouth as she tried control her laughter while Lindir frowned. I took the male elf's hand, leading him past the table of dwarves to stand in front of the elves playing the harp and flute. Lindir took one of my hands intertwining our fingers and placing his other hand on my hip before he started to lead us in circles.

He was a good dancer and was light of his feet as he spun around the tables in circles, twirling me before swaying back and forth. I couldn't help but laugh when Lindir spun me in numerous circles and he was about to spin me another time when something splattered on my skin, splitting us apart.

I stopped spinning, looking at Lindir in confusion. His brown eyes were wide with shock as he pulled his hand away from his face, which was when I realized he was covered in food. I barked out a laugh, quickly covering my mouth to try and control my laughter. All of the dwarves burst out laughing and began throwing even more food. The harp of music had stopped and Bofur had stepped onto the table, kicking plates and bowls of food out of the way.

Kili smirked at the male elf and yelled out to him, "Sorry. It must have slipped."

Lindir glared at the young dwarf prince before turning and giving me a tight smile, bowing, "My Lady."

Without another word, Lindir turned and hurried out of the room, the dwarves' laughter echoing behind him.

"May I have this dance?"

Kili had left his place at the table and was now standing by my side, grinning and holding out his hand towards me.

"You did that on purpose," I smirked, narrowing my blue eyes at him and his grin grew wider.

"I did no such thing and it seems as though you have something on your cheek."

I reached to wipe it off but Kili shook his head, wiping the piece of food from my cheek with his thumb, his fingers lingering against my cheekbone. I was tempted to lean into them since they were so warm but he pulled away a moment later.

"And you'll find out that I am a _much _better dancer than that elf," He said. I pursed my lips for a moment before taking his hand, laughing when Kili spun me in a circle. He turned out to be right, the dwarf prince was a much better dancer than Lindir. Since the music from earlier had stopped, Bofur had taken it upon himself to sing a song about the Man in the Moon, the tempo being much quicker.

_"There is an inn, a merry old in_

_Beneath an old grey hill_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill_

_The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_Now sawing in the middle_

_So the cat on the fiddle play hey-diddle-diddle,_

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_It's after three he said!"_

Kili spun me in another circle, letting go of my hands only for Fili to take his place and Merilin had taken mine. I had not even noticed that the blond dwarf and my friend had joined us in the dance. Merilin and I joined our original partners, spinning in circles around each other, laughing the whole time while we were dancing. All of the dwarves joined in the middle of the song, laughing and stomping their feet, tossing more food, at the elves or at one another before cheering when the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance, Kili," I giggled, "You truly are a very fine dancer."

"I told you," He winked at me, "And the pleasure was all mine, Tera."

I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"Why did you keep this from me," Thorin roared, causing everyone to turn to look at the leader of their company in shock. His face was turning a deep shade of red as he glared at Mithrandir.

"I did not see why I should share the truth of her origins, Thorin," Mithrandir replied calmly, "And clearly I was right in keeping it a secret from you."

"I knew that nothing good would become having an _elf _in the company," He sneered, glaring at me, "Especially one who shares the blood of the filth that is the Elven King."

"How did you know that," I asked while all of the other dwarves looked at Thorin and I in confusion.

"I told him," Lindir spoke up, re-entering the room with a fresh dark blue tunic and a clean face.

"How did you know-" Merilin started to ask before her dark eyes widened, "You hear Tera and I speaking of it when bathhouses, didn't you?"

Lindir did not response and she looked at the male elf in utter disgust.

"What gives you the right to tell someone that information, Lindir," She sneered, her hands clenching into tight fists, "Last I recalled you are not the Lord of Rivendell. Just because you care for Terawyn does not give you the permission to do that."

"I thought it would be in the best interest of everyone," Lindir murmured, not meeting Merilin's glare, "For the dwarves and Terawyn."

"To make them hate me," I whispered, "And make me go back to where you know I will be miserable."

"I am just trying to keep you safe," Lindir whispered, reaching out to touch my arm but I flinched away from him.

"And I never asked you too," I snapped. Thorin was still looking at me with absolute hatred as I walked towards him, stopping only a few feet away.

"I know that you hate what my Uncle did," I said, "You hate him for not helping your people when they were in dire of his help and he just turned away. I do not blame you but I am not my uncle. I may share his blood but I am Glorfindel's daughter not Thranduil's," Thorin's eyes narrowed a little but I continued to speak, "If I was like Thranduil, I would not be here helping you, traveling with you and fighting with you to help you reclaim your mountain. If you want to continue to hate me, than fine but that doesn't mean I am going to leave this quest or stop protecting you or the rest of this company."

I glared at the would be King Under the Mountain before storming out of room. Kili called after me but I didn't turn around and keep walking around the endless hallways of Rivendell until I came to an open dome shaped room with pillars holding the ceiling that was bathed in the white light of the moon. My eyebrows scrunched together when I saw a woman standing at the farthest end of the room from me. She wore a beautiful blue gown with very long golden blond hair fell past her back in waves.

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time, my dear," The woman said as she faced away from me. My blue eyes widened as the woman turned around to face me, smiling, her blue eyes holding amusement. It was Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlórien.

**Lady Galadriel is here :DD There is another part that I wanted to add to this chapter but I decided I am just going to put it in the next one :)) Anyway, any guesses as to what Galadriel and Tera are going to talk about? :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise that it will not take me as long to update next time :3 **

**By the way _lembas _is an actually food that the Elves make, its some type of thin bread that the Elves make into these thin cakes :D Random fact from Wikipedia xD**

**Elvish  
**

**Lle merna salk-** _Do you want to dance?_

**Ya auta yeste'-** _Who's leading?_

**Anyway, I hope all y'all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review :D I want to know what you all thought of this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible :DD**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**


End file.
